S e g u n d a O p o r t u n i d a d
by Alexeigirl
Summary: Alguna vez formaron un Feliz Matrimonio,hasta que la desgracia cayo sobre ellos y los separo. Ahora una nueva oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido aparece ante ellos con la ayuda de dos pequeños,¿Sera esta en verdad, su segunda oportunidad?AU
1. Encuentros y Noticias inesperadas

Bueno…esta historia es mi disculpa por no haber actualizado ninguna de mis otras historias en este tiempo…que quiero aclarar, de ninguna forma pienso dejarlas…pero la falta de inspiración y lo duro que ha estado mi trabajo, particularmente en estos meses…me han impedido continuar con estas historias que ustedes me han hecho el favor de leer hasta ahora…Sigo trabajando en ellas, pero mas lentamente…y esta historia, es algo que he estado escribiendo poco a poco para tratar de quitarme este bloqueo…así que mil disculpas a tods por el retraso…

También quisiera dedicar esta historia a todas aquellas personas que han seguido enviándome sus comentarios a través de los review o directamente a mi correo…pero en especial, a una persona…**Isfryd Beloved**…que me ha estado apoyando muchísimo en este tiempo…Isfryd…mil mil mil gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios y todas esas porras y mail queme subieron el animo en mas de una ocasión…se que deseabas que actualizara las demás historias…pero quise hacer una nueva y dedicártela a ti como agradecimiento…ojala te guste…

Sin mas que decir…¡comenzamos!...

**_S E G U N D A O P O R T U N I D A D_**

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

…Estaba harto…

Si algo deseaba en ese momento era que toda esa gente desapareciera inmediatamente de su casa y tener algo de paz…pero sin embargo…

.- ¡Excelente Fiesta! Ishida-San…

.- Gracias, me alegro que te estas divirtiendo…

Decía haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír cada vez que alguno de sus invitados…que en su mayoría le eran desconocidos…pasaba y lo saludaba levantando su copa de vino al aire…

Estaba harto…sobre todo de la voluptuosa morena de micro falda negra que se había pegado a el desde que llego, y besaba sensualmente su cuello…y de la cual, siquiera recordaba su nombre… ¿Kotori?...¿Midori?...¿Chidori?...

Estaba harto…pero sabia muy bien, que no era capaz de ponerle final a la estruendosa fiesta que se hacia como cada fin de semana en su elegante residencia y que ya era mas que famosa en Odaiba por la cantidad de excesos que se tenían ahí…por que el hacerlo, significaría una cosa…se quedaría completamente solo en casa, y eso no lo soportaría…sabia lo que pasaría de ser así…no dejaría de pensar…de evocar una vez mas el pasado…de pensar en…

.- …Cariño…tendrás que disculparme…pero esta sonando el teléfono del estudio…-

Dijo mientras trataba de separarse de su acompañante que atrevidamente, ahora desabrochaba lentamente uno a uno de los botones de su camisa sin dejar de besar su cuello…

.- Deja que suene…para eso esta la contestadora…nos estamos divirtiendo¿verdad, Yami?...- contesto su acompañante usando un tono sensual difícil de resistir…

.- eh…si, claro…pero puede ser algo importante…así que…disculpa Chidori…- insistió, apartándola sutilmente de el, para comenzar a caminar hacia su estudio…

.- ¡Midori!...Yami…me llamo Midori…no tardes¿vale?- la escucho decir mientras caminaba entre rostros desconocidos, risas escandalosas y música estruendosa…

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban a su estudio privado…observo su casa por unos momentos, y era como si toda esa gente desapareciera, y todo lucia como antaño…que diferente era en entonces…aun podía escuchar las risas y esa calida atmósfera que la habían inundado una vez…en cambio ahora…cuando no estaba abarrotada de tanta gente que se paseaba por lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar…fumando, riendo estruendosamente, bebiendo sin moderación alguna y teniendo sexo en algún rincón oscuro…el silencio y la soledad eran sus únicas acompañantes…

Tras un largo y profundo suspiro entro a su estudio, al cual solo el tenia acceso pues era el único que tenia llave de la puerta de fina madera. Claro esta, le había mentido a la chica, el teléfono no había sonado…solo quería alejarse un poco del bullicio que ahora ligeramente se escuchaba traseras puertas blancas…

Y como cada vez que la nostalgia lo acechaba, aturdía un poco sus sentidos para que los recuerdos no pesaran mas de lo que ya lo hacían, con un poco del mejor de sus vinos que tenia en el minibar que era de su uso exclusivo…Con copa en mano se dejo caer en un reconfortable sillón de cuero negro que estaba detrás de un elegante escritorio, desde el cual tenia vista al hermoso jardín que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su residencia y que era iluminado en esos momentos por una tenue luz y el brillo de la luna y las estrellas…tras contemplar por un rato el basto y oscuro cielo y beber lentamente el aterciopelado liquido que calentó lentamente su garganta…como si con el quisiera infundirse un poco de valor, adentro su mano al interior de uno de los cajones de su escritorio hasta sacar de el un objeto el cual sostuvo entre sus manos con absoluta devoción…era una fotografía de dos años atrás, y era un silencioso recuerdo y prueba de lo feliz que había sido alguna vez…instintivamente sus dedos acariciaron el cristal que protegía tan preciado tesoro…con la misma vehemencia y cariño con que lo hacia cada vez que se encerraba en ese estudio para estar un rato a solas con el pasado…

Sus ojos expresaban todo los sentimientos que comenzaban a acumularse en su ser, mientras que de sus labios parecían querer dejar nacer una palabra…se percato de una pequeña luz roja que parpadeaba en su teléfono …al parecer y después de todo, si había recibido una llamada que al no ser contestada, había sido grabada en la contestadora…

Así que imaginando, si podría tratarse de una llamada importante, presiono el botón para que la grabación comenzara a reproducirse…

.-_Buenas Noches_ _Ishida – San…Mi nombre es Ukiya Kimiko_…- decía la voz de una mujer joven…- _llamo de parte del bufete de abogados Sagara & Akahori… ¿podría hacernos el favor de visitarnos mañana al medio día en nuestro despacho?...hay un asunto urgente Sagara-San desea tratar personalmente con usted…por favor, de ser así, déjenos un mensaje confirmando su asistencia…Muchas Gracias…_

En seguida, la voz daba un numero de teléfono con las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a sus instalaciones, y que no consideraba necesarias pues Sagara & Akahori era una de las firmas de abogados mas importante de Japón, hecho que no dejo que Yamato Ishida se preguntara de que se trataba ese asunto "urgente" que había mencionado, así que ya intrigado, y tras ver por ultima vez la fotografía que aun estaba entre sus manos, tras depositarla cuidadosamente dentro del cajón, marco el numero de teléfono que se le había indicado…

* * *

.- Al fin en casa…- 

Sora Ishida suspiro profundamente al entrar a su departamento arrastrando una maleta tras ella, después de un mes entero viajando por Italia…así que apenas llego a la sala, se quito las zapatillas que a esas alturas sentía le estaban destrozando los pies, y exhausta se tiro al Sofá, pero plenamente satisfecha de su trabajo…

Como diseñadora de modas y dueña de su propia firma, había sido invitada a presentar su trabajo en Italia en una presentación Internacional como invitada especial, al lado de los diseñadores mas exclusivos del mundo…y al parecer, su trabajo había llamado tanto la atención, que ya tenia proyectos en conjunto con algunas de las líneas mas exclusivas de Europa…

En verdad tenia razón para sentirse tan satisfecha de su misma…y aunque tenia dos meses para tomarse un mas que merecido descanso, su mente ya comenzaba a esbozar ideas de lo que podría ser su nueva línea…

.-¡Esto hay que festejarlo!…- se dijo a si misma levantándose del sofá y pensando en brindar con la botella de Champange que guardaba en el refrigerador, y así celebrar por su éxito…

Pero al regresar a la sala, con botella y copa en mano…por unos instantes, sus ojos escarlata recorrieron el departamento…tan amplio y tan sofisticado, con una hermosa vista de Tokio desde el enorme ventanal por donde podía ver las luces nocturnas de la ciudad…y entonces se dio cuenta que no había nadie con quien tomar el espumoso y burbujeante liquido en esas copas de cristal…seria un brindis hueco el que haría a solas…

Sora aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se dirigió al baño para tomar un relajante y merecido baño de burbujas, mientras bebía del fino licor y disfrutaba de la paz y el silencio que se respiraba en el departamento…

Pero en el camino, noto que una pequeña luz rojiza brillaba intermitentemente en su maquina contestadora, lo que significaba, había un mensaje grabado para ella, así que mientras esperaba, la tina se llenara, pulso el botón para escucharla grabación…

.- _Buenas Noches Señora_ _Ishida, espero haya tenido un agradable regreso a Japón…Mi nombre es Ukiya Kimiko_…- decía la voz de una mujer joven…- y _llamo de parte del bufete de abogados Sagara & Akahori… ¿podría hacernos el favor de visitarnos mañana al medio día en nuestro despacho?...hay un asunto urgente que Sagara-San desea tratar con usted…por favor, de ser así, déjenos un mensaje confirmando su asistencia…Muchas Gracias…_

En seguida, la voz daba un numero de teléfono con las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a sus instalaciones…Sora nunca había escuchado hablar de tal firma, pero intrigada por saber cual era ese asunto tan "urgente", tras comprobar la temperatura del agua, marco el numero de teléfono que se le había indicado…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Eran cuarto para las doce cuando Yamato llegaba en su flamante Porsche Negro al estacionamiento de las oficinas de _Sagara & Akahori_, había tenido una junta con los socios de la televisora Fuji a primeras horas de la mañana, así que le había dado tiempo de pasar a su restaurante predilecto a tomar tranquilamente su desayuno, antes de llegar al imponente edificio…

Mientras apagaba el Motor, un Mercedes Benz Platinado, se estaciono a su derecha, e inmediatamente una mujer salio de el caminando con paso firme hacia el interior del edificio…Yamato solo tuvo la oportunidad de ver una pelirroja cabellera, sujetada en un elegante moño, una cazadora de cuero negro y un par de bien formadas piernas, antes de salir del coche y caminar con tranquilidad hacia las oficinas, disfrutando con tranquilidad del frescor del viento que golpeaba sutilmente su cara y jugaba con sus rubios cabellos.

En el Lobby del edificio se podían ver algunas personas esperando tranquilamente a ser atendidos, mientras otras iban con mas aprisa corriendo de un lugar a otro con algunos documentos en mano, mientras las secretarias deban paciente y amablemente información a posibles clientes que llamaban por teléfono o se acercaban a ellas en busca de asesoramiento o para concertar alguna cita… sin duda, era el ambiente usual de una prestigiosa firma de abogados como esa…

Yamato se dirigió hacia los ascensores, y en el camino vio la espalda de la pelirroja del estacionamiento, entrar al servicio para damas…

.- Bah…seguramente querrá comprobar queso peinado esta en perfecto estado…- pensó por su altiva forma de caminar…y si había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera a Yamato, eran las personas arrogantes y estiradas…

Impaciente, esperaba que algún ascensores dignase a bajar, hasta que por fin se abrieron las puertas ante el entro sin pensarlo un segundo, y pulso el botón del piso 17, las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones por el pasillo…

.- ¡espere!...- escucho la voz de una mujer. Yamato obedeció y presiono el botón para abrir nuevamente las puertas del ascensor, la pelirroja entro murmurando unas palabras que no entendió por la exaltación, pero imagino que eran de agradecimiento…

.- ¿a que piso va?...- pregunto el sin mirarla pero con caballerosidad, esperando que fuese alguno anterior al suyo para no tener que bajar de nuevo…

.- al diecisiete, por favor…

Así que como iban al mismo piso, Yamato imagino que tal vez era alguna clienta o quizás trabajaba para _Sagara & Akahori, _mientras se percataba de su perfume femenino comenzaba a flotar en el interior del ascensor…era un aroma suave, que le hacia sentir cierta nostalgia…lo que despertó la curiosidad de Yamato y con ello, el deseo de mirarla, pero ternito por no ceder a su curiosidad…por la impresión que tenia hasta ahora…no era su tipo…parecía fría y distante…demasiado calculadora…a el le gustaban las mujeres mas naturales, sencillas, calidas y apasionadas…justo como…ella…la mujer que lo había dejado en la mas absoluta soledad justo cuando mas la necesitaba…y que de ninguna manera podía odiar o sentir algún tipo de rencor…así que solo se recargo en la pared, cero los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese aroma…que le recordaba a ella…

Lo había reconocido…

Y Sora no podía dejar de ver la espalda de su marido…no…su antiguo marido…después de todo…había pasado tanto tiempo…desde que había dejado aquella casa que alguna vez llamo hogar…y a el adentro…lo había dejado hace dos años…y ahora, por mera coincidencia, estaban compartiendo el mismo elevador…¿acaso era el destino que no se cansaba de jugar con ella de esa forma tan cruel?...

Yamato no se había percatado de que era ella, y esperaba poder salir del ascensor sin que lo descubriera…intentaba no mirarlo…pero no podía…sin duda…el tiempo siempre fue el mejor aliado de Yamato Ishida…estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba…su cabello rubio siempre rebelde…su blanca piel…lo ancho de su espalda y lo varonil de su rostro…sin duda, era la fantasía encarnada de cualquier mujer…si…todo en el era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba…tantas cosas que había compartido con el, que inevitablemente los recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar en su corazón, y con ellos, su diaria lucha por alejarlos…las piernas comenzaban a temblarle…y en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…

Sora se adelanto tratando de ocultar el rostro…rogando a todos los cielos que el no la reconociera…después de todo, cuando vivían juntos, tenia el cabello corto, rozándole apenas la espalda, y no vestía de aquella forma tan sofisticada…¿Cuántas pelirrojas no se habrían cruzado por su camino después de que ella lo dejo?...así que con un poco de suerte…

.- ¿Sora?...

Quería correr…huir de ahí…de el y de todo lo que su presencia representaba en su vida…pero ese día…no podía hacerlo…no después de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron mientras ellos se miraban en medio del pasillo…

.- Yamato…¡Que sorpresa!...- finalmente dijo tratando de disimular su turbación…definitivamente…Yamato no había cambiado…solo…la intensidad de su mirada…que al principio le parecieron tristes…sin la misma fuerza que poseían antaño…pero que ahora…parecían recobrar su fuego…

.- Vaya…no te hubiera reconocido aunque hubieras pasado a mi lado en la calle…haz cambiado mucho…Sora…- dijo Yamato tras mirarla cuidadosamente…

.-¿en serio?...pues…el tiempo tiende a hacer esas cosas ¿no te parece?...- contesto ella tratando de parecer natural mientras miraba su reloj, que ya marcaba las doce en punto…- eh…disculpa, tengo que irme…

.- ¿ tendrás tiempo para un café?...

.- Lo siento…pero tengo una cita ahora mismo…- Sora se volteo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rogando por que Yamato no insistiera…y siguiera su propio camino…

Continuo caminando hasta llego a una puerta en cuya placa podía leerse _Sagara & Akahori…_entrando ahí, seguramente no volvería a verlo…o eso pensaba hasta que sintió como alguien se le adelantaba y le abría la puerta…

.- Permíteme…- lo vio sonreírle…Sora se limito a darle un seco _Gracias _mientras pasaba a su lado…

.- y que tal si te invito a comer después de que…

.- Yamato, por favor, me gustaría que dejaras de seguirme…

Diciendo esto, Sora se dirigió con la recepcionista…

.- Buenas Tardes, soy Sora Ishida y tengo una cita con el señor Sagara a las doce…

.- tome asiento por favor…le diré al señor Sagara que esta aquí…

Sora se dio la vuelta, y el corazón casi se le para al ver que Yamato seguía ahí…,así que decidió ignorarlo y se sentó en un amplio sillón…pero su nerviosismo aumento cuando vio instantes después, Yamato se sentaba a su lado…

.- Yamato…por favor…no tenemos nada de que hablar, te lo pido de buena manera…vete…seguramente tendrás compromisos que atender… al menos que quieras que haga una escena…

.- ¿en serio?...la Sora que conozco es incapaz de hacer una escena…

.- la gente cambia Yamato…y yo he cambiado…no soy la misma Sora que conociste…

.- si_… suspiro …_supongo que si…lo siento…no pretendí ser tan insistente…

Sora pensó que finalmente se levantaría y tomaría de nueva cuenta el elevador…pero en lugar de eso, Yamato simplemente cruzo las piernas y comenzó a mirar uno de los cuadros que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente…así que cuando iba a protestar de nuevo…

.- ¿Señores Ishida?...- escucharon la voz de un hombre alto y de buena apariencia, parado frente a ellos…y ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo…- Buenas Tardes Soy Sagara Kosuke, vengan conmigo por favor…

Ambos se quedaron perplejos…¿el señor Sagara quería hablar con los dos?...sin saberlo…los dos se preguntaban que estaba pasando…pero para Sora principalmente, significaba una sola cosa…

Yamato quería el divorcio…

No había otra explicación, y era lo mas normal después de dos años de vivir separados…Yamato había conocido a alguien mas, y quería rehacer su vida…deseaba ser libre de ella, por eso había preparado esa reunión…para pedirle legalmente el divorcio…

Y en su pecho sentía una presión que no le permitía respirar adecuadamente…pero…¿de que se sorprendía?...lo supo desde el momento en que había cerrado la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar a sus espaldas…que ese día algún tarde o temprano llegaría…pero en realidad…no estaba preparada…nunca estaría preparada para algo así…

La oficina de Sagara Kosuke tenia una vista fabulosa de Odaiba, además de ser de lo mas elegante y cómoda…en otra ocasión Yamato abría hecho algún comentario al respecto, pero ahora su atención estaba en la repentina palidez que se manifestaba en la piel de Sora, mientras se preguntaba que hacia con ella, sentado frente al aun escritorio en una oficina de abogados…

.- Deben estarse preguntando la razón del por que los he llamado…- empezó a decirle hombre tras colgar sus abrigos ene. perchero junto a la puerta y sentarse frente a ellos…- déjenme explicarles…un bufete de abogados de New York, contactaron conmigo para tratar un asunto…eh, digamos peculiar y delicado…- continuo mientras examinaba unos papeles…- …¿ustedes eran amigos de los difuntos Taichi y Mimi Yagami?...¿no es así?...

¿ los difuntos Taichi y Mimi Yagami?...- preguntaron los dos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa…a lo que Sagara, verifico los nombres y asintió…

.- …eh…Ta…Tai…y Mimi?...- trato de decir Sora sintiendo como las palabras comenzaban a atorarse en su garganta…

.- ¿no lo sabían?...lo siento- se disculpo elaborado por tener quedarles esa terrible noticia…- …el señor y la señora Yagami fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico hace tres meses…

Como si un rayo lo hubiese impactado, Yamato se levanto de su asiento sin poder creer lo que escuchaba…su mejor amigo y su esposa…habían muerto…simplemente no podía creerlo…y tras unos momentos…volteo a ver a Sora…

.- ¿Tu lo sabias?...

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba porno dejar que ni una sola lagrima se asomaran por sus ojos…Taichi y Mimi habían sido sus dos mejores amigos desde lo mas tierno de su infancia…y ahora estaban muertos…y no entendía por que…en verdad…¿Qué había hecho mal para que la vida se ensañara de esa forma con ella?...tenia deseos de llorar…de gritar…pero no lo haría…se había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar en su vida…y mucho menos enfrente de Yamato…

Lo sabia…Sora deseaba mostrar la menor de las debilidades ante el, aunque a pesar de eso, noto como le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior de su boca…señal inequívoca que estaba conteniéndose…por su parte…a el le hubiese gustado golpear el escritorio…llorar y gritar como sentía también Sora deseaba hacer…pero en lugar de ello, camino hacia el ventanal donde sus ojos se perdieron por unos instantes en la vista que tenían desde ella…y su mente se inundaba de recuerdos…

Taichi y Mimi, habían sido sus mejores amigos, el los había conocido durante el verano antes de ingresar a la preparatoria…a ellos y a Sora…

Y se convirtieron en un cuarteto inseparable…Taichi y Mimi comenzaron a salir juntos…así como el y Sora lo hicieron…entraron a la misma universidad y se graduaron juntos…ellos habían sido sus padrinos de bodas…de la misma forma en que Yamato y Sora lo fueron de la de ellos meses después…

habían tenido dos hermosos hijos…Isamu y Naomi…así como ellos habían tenido a…Temblando…Yamato cerro los ojos para evitar las lagrimas…

.- y…sus hijos…¿están bien?...-pregunto Yamato- …o ellos…también…

.- Esa es la razón por la que están aquí…- dijo Sagara mientras hacia un gesto pidiéndole que se sentara de nuevo…- a los niños no les a ocurrido nada…ellos estaban con sus abuelos cuando paso esta desgracia…

.- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamo Sora en sus pensamientos…

.- Desde la muerte de sus padres…han estado en un orfanato…ya tres meses…

.- ¿en un orfanato?...pero…¿Por qué no están con sus abuelos?...los padres de Mimi vivían en la misma ciudad que ellos…

.- Lamentablemente…los señores Tachikawa son demasiado mayores para cuidar de dos criaturas de seis y cuatro años…así que el estado mando a los pequeños a un orfanato…

Tras unos momentos de silencio…Yamato y Sora trataron de asimilar la noticia…tras su separación…ambos habían perdido total contacto con todo su grupo de amigos…lo ultimo que habían sabido de ellos era que se mudaban a América, haciéndoles prometer que esa separación solo era para darse un poco despacio, y cuando asimilaran las cosas…los visitarían en su casa de New York…

.- Sagara-San…esta noticia ha sido mas que terrible para nosotros…pero…aun no entiendo…¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?...creo que hablo por Yamato y por mi, al decir que hace mucho que no manteníamos contacto con ellos…- dijo Sora…

.- Estoy llegando a ese punto, Señora Ishida…están aquí por el testamento que dejaron los señores Yagami…la ultima voluntad de sus amigos…

.- suspiro …ya entiendo…supongo que como éramos sus amigos…nos dejaron algún recuerdo…¿no es así?...- intervino esta vez Yamato…

.- ¿un recuerdo?...- sonrió el abogado- Bueno, podrían llamarlo así…- sonrió el abogado como si fuera una broma que solo el entendía…

.- Sagara –San…por favor…- dijo Sora mirando su reloj y sin entender la sonrisa del abogado…

.- Si…disculpen…voy a leerles el párrafo del testamento que les atañe:

"…_Nosotros, Taichi y Mimi Yagami, declaramos por el presente documento que, en caso de muerte de los dos…la guarda y custodia de nuestros hijos…Isamu y Naomi Yagami, deberá recaer en nuestros queridos amigos Yamato y Sora Ishida…"_

Yamato estaba seguro que había escuchado mal…pero al ver la seriedad del rostro del abogado y la expresión incrédula de Sora, se dio cuenta que no era así…

Quejosas traía la vida…a pesar del contacto que habían perdido conillos…su amistad y el aprecio que sentían jamás había desaparecido…y en aquel momento…después de la trágica noticia…lo único que le importaba era esos dos pequeños e indefensos niños…y por alguna razón…en una parte de su corazón que creía ya había muerto…sintió como un pequeño brillo de esperanza nacía…

Yamato se volvió hacia Sora con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la expresión helada de su esposa…

.- Señor Sagara…ese testamento fue escrito hace siete años – comento Sora apretando sus manos con fuerza…- cuando Yamato y yo estábamos casados…

.- Seguimos casados Sora…- intervino Yamato…

.- ¡Solo de nombre!...ya llevamos dos años separados…de hecho, cuando me di cuenta de que veníamos a la misma reunión…pensé que me querías pedir el divorcio…en cualquier caso…ya no hay sitio en mi vida para un hijo…mucho menos para dos…Yamato…si decides aceptar la custodia de Isamu y Naomi, tendrás que cuidarlos tu solo… -

Yamato se levanto incrédulo a esas palabras, pero cuando Sora hizo lo mismo, tomo su cazadora y salio del despacho…no intento detenerla…

En su vida ya no había sitio para un hijo…

La entendía…la comprendía mejor que nadie…

Sabia que podría haber dicho que ya no había lugar en su vida para el amor…pero eso no era lo que habría querido decir…y Yamato se pregunto por que entonces había sentido nacer la esperanza en el…por que había pensado por un momento que…esta podría ser una segunda oportunidad para ellos…de tener de vuelta lo que habían perdido…

.- ¿Señor Ishida?...

Yamato se volvió al abogado con un gesto de disculpa por la reacción de su esposa…

.- Señor Sagara…tiene que entender…

.- no se preocupe…lo entiendo…esta situación es difícil tanto para usted como para su esposa…en su estado actual…compartir la custodia de dos niños…y entiendo por la reacción de ella…que ala señora Ishida…no le gustan los niños…

.- En eso se equivoca…- contesto Yamato sintiendo como silo ahogara la pena – a Sora le encantan los niños…

.- …entonces…¿Por qué?...

.- Tuvimos una hija Señor Sagara…el mas hermoso ángel que haya pisado este mundo…Murió cuando tenia cuatro años…y mi esposa nunca a podido recuperarse…

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

¿Y bien?...¿que les ha parecido?...espero que les haya gustado a todos…y pinoles gusto…díganmelo por favor, me gustaría recibir sus impresiones de esta historia…saber que les gusto y que no…que esperan de ella, y que les gustaría saber…así que espero sus comentarios y…¡ Gracias por leer este fic!

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	2. H U Y E N D O

_SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD_

_Por: § Alexeigirl §_

Capitulo 2: **_…H U Y E N D O…_**

Estaba asustada…de eso podía darse cuenta tan solo ver su pálido reflejo en el espejo…

Quizás…asustada era decir poco…por que se sentía realmente aterrada, segura de que su tratase de dar un solo paso en esos momentos, sus piernas la traicionarían y caería al suelo, pues todo su cuerpo estaba temblando sin que ella pudiera tomar control alguno sobre si misma…

Tras salir de la oficina de Sagara-San, había buscado refugio en el Baño de mujeres al cual había entrado hace unos minutos antes de abordar el ascensor, para mojarse la cara y ahogar las ganas de gritar y llorar que la embargaban desde el fondote lo que creía, quedaba de su corazón…

…¿Por qué había pasado esto?...

Encontrarse con Yamato después de tanto tiempo ya había sido un golpe de por si devastador…enterarse de la muerte de sus entrañables amigos, era por de mas doloroso…y el golpe final había sido saber que tenia la custodia de dos pequeños que alguna vez, cuando las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, había aceptado cuidar con todo su amor…todo eso había re-abierto una herida que se había negado a cerrarse totalmente…

Eso había sido hace tanto tiempo…poco antes de que ambas parejas contrajeran matrimonio, en una de esas tardes donde comenzaban a divisar un feliz futuro con la persona que amaban, donde sin duda, algún día los hijos formarían parte importante de sus vidas…y con ello, el temor de no poder darles todo lo que deseaban, o de que pudiesen hacerles falta y dejarlos desamparados…después de todo, nunca se sabia que tipo de vueltas daba la vida…

Y ahí…como prueba de amistad y confianza entre los cuatro, prometieron que si alguna de las parejas faltaba…el otro se haría cargo de lo mas sagrado que dejarían en el mundo como prueba viviente de su amor…sus hijos… a nadie mas le confiarían tan importante legado, mas que a aquellas personas que confiaban ciegamente…que sabían…sin dudarlo…protegería, cuidarían, educarían y amarían a sus hijos como si fueran los propios…confianza que era reciproca y que legalizaron en cuanto Sora y Mimi quedaron embarazadas…así…si algo pasaba…podían irse tranquilos, sabiendo que si hijo estaría en las mejores manos, recibiendo todo el amor, que ellos le hubiesen dado…

…pero… la vida da demasiadas vueltas…y uno nunca sabe como reaccionara a ellas…eso le había pasado a Sora…

Era demasiado…una vez mas, la vida se ensañaba con ella, cuando siquiera se había repuesto del primer embate que esta le había dado…

Y lo mas cruel…lo que la hacia sentir esas incontrolables ganas de llorar y apretar fuertemente los dientes para no permitirse eso…había sido lo que vio en los profundos ojos azules de Yamato…

…Esperanza…

Lo vio…lo sintió…pudo percibir esa frágil esperanza que para Yamato significaba los pequeños Isamu y Naomi…una especie de oportunidad…dos pequeños milagros que habían llegado a sus vidas para unirles de nuevo…recuperar lo que habían perdido…

Y eso no iba a ocurrir…no permitiría que alguien mas entrase a su vida, por que eso significaría la posibilidad devolver a sufrir…tanto como lo había hecho cuando había perdido a su hija...no permitiría que la lastimaran de nuevo…

Era una acción de cobardes…lo sabia…pero era de la única forma que había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora…

Respiro profundamente antes de mirarse una vez mas al espejo, esperando haber recuperado ya su semblante, aun se encontraba un poco pálida, pero era algo que se arreglaba con un poco de maquillaje…así que cuando estaba segura de que su rostro no reflejaba todo el mar de emociones que tenia en su interior salio del baño segura que Yamato seguiría aun con el abogado aclarando cosas y firmando papeles, mientras tanto ella saldría del edificio para no volverá encontrarse con el ni saber nada mas del asunto…

Pero cuando llego al estacionamiento, Yamato se encontraba esperándola, recargado sobre su Mercedes…

.- ¿Cómo supiste cual era mi auto?...

.- Porque te vi cuando llegaste…- contesto Yamato tranquilamente – Sora, tenemos que hablar, hay una cafetería aquí cerca y…

.- No veo de que tengamos que hablar, ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir…así que si me disculpas…

Yamato la sujeto por el hombro, y por la fuerza que estaba usando, Sora supo que la obligaría a escucharlo si era necesario. Sabia mejor que nadie lo persistente que podía ser si se lo proponía para lograr su objetivo, así que no opuso mas resistencia…

Lo siguió dócilmente hasta una pequeña cafetería, donde a esas horas no había demasiada gente, así que se sentaron en el rincón mas privado que encontraron y ordenaron dos capuchinos, guardando un incomodo silencio hasta que el camarero llego con su orden…

.- Sora…no puedes seguir huyendo…- dijo Yamato tranquilamente tras darle un sorbo a su bebida…

.- ¿Qué!...Yo no estoy huyendo, no se a que te refieres…- protesto la pelirroja

.- Te conozco mejor que cualquier persona en el mundo…lo sabes…ahora mismo estas huyendo de dos pequeños que juramos proteger en caso de que a sus padres les pasara algo…Tai y Mimi hicieron lo mismo…los cuatro estábamos de acuerdo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?...

.- No…no lo he hecho…pero en ese entonces las cosas eran diferentes…además…ellos sabían que estábamos separados…lo lógico era que cambiaran el testamento…

.- ¿Nosotros cambiamos el nuestro?...

.-…no…pero… es diferente…- contesto Sora sintiéndose insegura ante la determinación de las palabras de su aun esposo…

.- ¿y en que es diferente?...¿en que es nuestra hija la que esta muerta y no nosotros?...

Sora no dijo nada…esas palabras le habían dolido demasiado aunque no lo demostrara…era cierto…Yamato la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles…sin poder hacerle frente, salio del establecimiento a toda prisa…obligándose a no dejar salir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento…pero antes de que pudiese entrar a su auto, Yamato logro darle alcance…

.- aun no he terminado…- dijo sujetándola por las muñecas, tratando de obligarla así a verlo al rostro…

.- …no…no me hagas esto, Yamato…- ella lo miro entonces, y por un segundo, Yamato creyó ver en sus ojos, el brillo de un par de lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos escarlata… sus ojos tenían el brillo de un niño asustado y herido… y por el impacto que le causo esa visión, soltó sus muñecas…

.- Lo siento…pero…deberías haber escuchado lo que aun tenia que decir Sagara-San…

.- …no…no me interesa…no quiero saber nada…

.-…Los darán en adopción…si no nos hacemos cargo de ellos, los darán en adopción y los separaran…¿lo entiendes?...Sora, no podemos dejar que eso pase¡son los hijos de Tai y mimi, Nuestros mejores amigos…esos pobres niños…acaban depender a sus padres, están en un orfanato y quieren separarlos, justo cuando necesitan amor y cariño mas que nada en el mundo…

.- Hi…Hikari es su tía ¿no?...ella puede…

.-¡Por el amor de Dios Sora!…Hikari y Takeru tienen ya un niño y viene otro en camino…¿Crees que puedan hacerse cargo de dos mas?...

.- ¡es que esa ya no es mi responsabilidad!

Exclamo desesperada, perdiendo toda la compostura que había tratado de mantener hasta ahora, sus ojos brillaban, pero no con un brillo de miedo, sino de rabia, de reto… tenia el rostro orgullosamente levantado, haciéndole frente a Yamato, que apenas podía reconocer en ella a la mujer que una vez había amado con ternura, pasión y locura…a la mujer amorosa que había concebido a su hija…no lo creía, no era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto, era imposible que dejar a aun lado toda esa gamma de sentimientos que solo ella era capaz de albergar… la Sora que el conocía y amaba debía estar aun por ahí…

.- _suspiro …_tienes razón…Isamu y Naomi no son tu responsabilidad… Taichi y Mimi debieron de haber cambiado el testamento…pero, Tai era mi mejor amigo… el mejor que pude haber tenido sobre la faz de la tierra y no pienso defraudarlo…ya hable con Sagara-San, y me haré cargo de los niños…llegaran mañana en la tarde…y solicitare su custodia permanentemente…

.- y ¿no serán un obstáculo para tu vida social?...con ellos a tu lado ya no podrás seguir organizando tus famosas fiestas…- comento ella entono mordaz…

.- …no hables de eso tan a la ligera…mi vida ha estado vacía desde que te fuiste…de alguna forma tenia que llenar el vació que dejaste con tu partida en la casa y en mi corazón…y supongo que esos niños también se sienten muy solos…después de todo…ellos perdieron a sus padres…yo perdí a mi hija…y después a mi esposa…tal vez… si estamos juntos, los tres podamos hacernos algo de compañía…

Sora apretó los labios, conmovida por la sinceridad de las palabras de Yamato y la seguridad y anhelo que destilaban sus hermosos ojos azules… entonces, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, acaricio suavemente el rostro del hombre con el que alguna vez había compartido tantos sueños y sentimientos…

.- Siempre has sido un hombre leal y noble Yamato…así que…te deseo lo mejor…

.- Sora…¿no te gustaría…intentarlo?...- Dijo el rubio cubriendo cariñosamente esa pequeña y suave mano que aun acariciaba su rostro, con la suya…

Pero como si esas palabras fueran sido el mas terrible de los insultos sobre el mundo…que en un instante, Sora aparto rápidamente su mano, entro en su Mercedes y salio del estacionamiento sin que Yamato pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo…

…alejándose una vez mas de su vida…dejándolo solo…con los ojos caídos y la mirada perdida…mas solo y mas desesperado que el día en que ella lo había abandonado por primera vez…

* * *

.- ¡Por favor, Señora Matsura!...no puede decir que renuncia…tengo un par de niños que llegaran en unas horas…se lo ruego, quédese, le doblare el sueldo si es necesario, pero no se marche… 

Yamato imploraba desesperado a la mujer de pasados cuarenta años encargada, de asistir a su residencia tres veces a la semana para hacerle el aseo, y que miraba airada las condiciones en que había quedado la casa Ishida de nueva cuenta tras la fiesta que semanalmente solía organizar su patrón…botellas vacías, vasos y platos sucios, montones de basura en el suelo, ceniceros llenos, platos con restos de comida…eran algunos de los vestigios que habían quedado de la noche anterior, y que la mujer veía con especial desagrado…en especial la enorme mancha de vino tinto sobre la blanca pared…

.- Señor Ishida…le dije la semana pasada me marcharía si usted continuaba con estas indecorosas fiestas…he soportado esta situación un año, pero ya no puedo seguir así, aunque me pagara el doble, prefiero hacerme cargo de una familia decente donde lo peor que se puede encontrar bajo el sofá es un chocolate derretido…pero el aseo de esta casa…y sobre todo, después de sus fiestas, equivalen a la limpieza de cuatro casas normales…

.- Se lo prometo, Señora Matsura…No mas fiestas, lo juro…y le doblare el suelto tal y como le dije…pero por favor , no se vaya, la necesito mas que nunca…- suplico una vez mas Yamato, esta vez haciendo uso de su sonrisa mas cautivadora…

.- Señor Ishida, lo siento pero…¡usted Necesita ayuda!...dijo la mujer tras un largo suspiro mientras se quitaba el mandil y lo depositaba en el sofá…

.- Exacto…necesito SU ayuda…

.- No hablo de la ayuda en la limpieza señor Ishida…Hablo de ayuda para su alma…desde que la señora se fue…usted a caído en una vida vacía y superficial…solo es la sombra del gran hombre que alguna vez fue…y le aseguro que en estad fiestas absurdas no va a encontrar la ayuda que necesita…si necesita llenar el hueco que dejo la muerte de su hija…busque a la señora, reconquístela, curen sus heridas mutuamente…ustedes eran una pareja realmente hermosa mucho antes que todo, la muerte de un hijo es doloroso, lo entiendo…pero aun se tenían el uno al otro…el mundo sigue…así que…Lo siento señor Ishida…me voy… y le deseo la mejor de las suertes…

Sin decir mas, La señora Matsura salio de la lujosa residencia en la cual había estado trabajando por casi ocho años. Dejando a Yamato sin habla ante aquellas palabras…que sabia, eran completamente ciertas…tras un suspiro, miro el reloj…

.- Quizás si me doy prisa…pueda arreglar un poco este desastre y hacerlo medianamente decente antes de ir al aeropuerto…- dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su rubio y siempre rebelde cabello, mirando la sala y buscando por donde empezar…curiosamente, la mancha de vino tinto sobre la blanca pared era lo que resaltaba mas, así que pensó_…" si puedo limpiarla… todo lo demás no se vera tan sucio"…además…viví solo con mi padre desde los ocho años…los quehaceres del hogar no son nada para mi"…_

así que tras llenar un cubo con agua tibia, jabón y una esponja, coloco una silla frente a la pared y se subió a ella para disponerse a limpiar la vistosa mancha carmesí, que estaba lo suficientemente alta, para que aun el…con su estatura, tuviese que ponerse un puntillas para alcanzarla…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Había tenido una mala Noche y lo que ahora necesitaba era una taza de café junto con un buen desayuno para poder despertar y comenzar un día mas…así que mientras bebía lentamente aquel liquido amargo, rememoraba la causa que no le había permitido conciliar el sueño…y es que cada vez que intentaba dormir, a su mente que llegaban imágenes de sus amigos de la infancia…desde el momento en que los había conocido… 

A Taichi Yagami, cuando tenia seis años, y este accidentalmente había tirado su helado favorito con el balón de soccer que su padre le había regalado, y termino persiguiéndolo por todo el parque…a Mimi…la había conocido a los nueve años, cuando la defendió de un par de niños que disfrutaban haciéndola llorar enseñándole una enorme rana, que la pequeña Tachikawa encontraba repulsiva…desde entonces, los dos se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos…

Hermosas memorias que después se oscurecieron cuando imágenes del accidente donde habían perdido la vida llegaron a su mente, así como la de dos pequeños niños que lloraban dolorosamente sin que nadie les diera un poco de consuelo…

En ese momento, Sora despertó con su hermoso camisón de seda, empapado de sudor y la respiración tan agitada que apenas podía respirar…

…y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño…

Había sido un sueño…quizás producto de los remordimientos que se negaba a aceptar que tuviera…pero a pesar de eso sentía que le estaba fallando a la promesa que le había hecho a sus amigos de la infancia…

Ya pasaba del medio día, cuando miro su reloj…a esas horas, Yamato seguramente estaría rumbo al aeropuerto donde los dos pequeños lo estarían esperando…

…Yamato…

Si su corazón no estuviera ya roto…seguramente se habría roto cuando vio ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos…o cuando acaricio su mejilla…verlo después de dos años había sido mas difícil de lo que había imaginado seria…

Sus ojos añiles…su sedosa cabellera rubia…ese porte varonil que lo hacia terriblemente atractivo…esa eterna aura de misterio que lo rodeaba…esa voz que el solo escucharla la había hecho estremecer…todo lo que Significaba Yamato Ishida hacia sacudir el mundo pacifico que se había creado para protegerse y olvidarlo todo…siempre había sido así…el único capaz de poner su vida de cabeza…

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás…

.- ¡ no puedes seguir huyendo!...- las palabras de Yamato se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, por mas que intentaba borrarlas de su memoria…

.- …no…no estoy huyendo…yo…solo…mi vida ya tiene un rumbo diferente y…- se decía así misma cuando escucho el teléfono sonar…

.- ¿Bueno, Habla Ishida Sora…

.-¡Gracias a dios que estas en casa!...

.- Yamato…- murmuro ella al reconocer la voz y sintiendo como las piernas le flaqueaban…- por favor no insistas…yo no pienso…

.- Espera Sora…necesito tu ayuda…te hablo desde el Hospital central de odaiba…donde Trabaja Jyou…

.- ¿Qué?...Yamato ¿Qué a pasado?...

.- Bueno…me he roto la pierna…no es nada serio, pero no me quieren dejar salir hasta que me hayan enyesado, y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo vayan a tardar Jyou…los pasillos están repletos de pacientes…así que…Sora, necesito que recojas a Isamu y Naomi en mi lugar…llegaran al aeropuerto en una hora…se lo que te estoy pidiendo pero…por favor…

.- Pero…¿no hay otra forma?...¿por que no le pides a alguno de tus empleados que…

.- Sora…las autoridades del aeropuerto no le van a dar a dos niños de seis y cuatro añosa cualquier desconocido, legalmente nosotros somos sus guardianes, así esta en los papeles que traen consigo…uno de los dos tiene que ir a buscarlos…y como comprenderás yo…

.- suspiro …entonces…¿no hay otra alternativa, verdad?...de acuerdo…iré…

.- Gracias…mi Cielo…

Sora sintió estremecerse toda de pies a cabeza, solo Yamato la llamaba así…Mi Cielo…y escucharlo decir esas palabras después de dos años…removió ciertas fibras de su ser…algo que solo Yamato podía lograr…

.- Entonces recogeré a los niños y los traeré a mi casa…llámame en cuanto salgas del Hospital ¿de acuerdo?...entonces los llevare a tu casa y después de eso ya no quiero saber nada mas del asunto…¿entendiste?...dame el numero del vuelo y saldré ahora mismo…

Yamato no sabia si estar de contento o triste…por un lado, Sora había aceptarlo ayudarlo en recoger a los niños…pero por otro lado…se había referido a ellos como un paquete que podía recoger y después botar sin preocuparse mas por ellos…pero la entendía…o mas bien, deseaba creer que esa indiferencia no era mas que una fachada para proteger su lastimado corazón y no volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo…

.- Yamato…¿me escuchas?...

.- he si…lo siento…el vuelo es el 279…por la puerta 14, solo deberás llevar una identificación, eso es todo…

.- de acuerdo…y…Yamato…se cuanto odias los Hospitales…así que…¡Animo!...

Cuando colgó el auricular, Sora se dio cuenta de cuan sonrojadas estaba sus mejillas y lo rápido que le latía el corazón, así que respiro profundamente antes de tomar su bolso y revisar que tuviera lo que necesitaba a la mano…no necesitaba ninguna fotografía de los niños…los recordaba perfectamente…eran la copia exacta de sus padres…aunque Naomi solo tenia dos años la ultima vez que la había visto, estaba segura que seria idéntica a mimi cuando era niña…por su lado, Isamu había heredado el inigualable cabello estilo de su padre cuando era niño…totalmente revuelto…algo que sin duda, "identificaba a un Yagami", recordaba que decía su amigo con orgullo cada vez que le preguntaban como podía mantener su cabello así…

Además…ahora tenia seis años…la misma edad que tendría su hija si… aun viviera…ella era tres meses mayor que Isamu…y sin duda…era la viva imagen de Yamato…

Sora sintió una ligera sacudida en su corazón, y antes de permitir a su mente perderse en los recuerdos, salio del departamento y subió a su mercedes rumbo al Aeropuerto…­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

.- Vamos Yamato…no es para tanto… 

Comento Jyou Kido, al ver como su rubio paciente apretaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor mientras el manipulaba su pie…- hago esto casi todos los días ¿sabes?...

.- Bien por ti Kido…pero…recuerda que yo no me fracturo una pierna todos los días…¡Maldición, Jyou¿ esto tiene que doler tanto?...

.- ja,ja,ja…aguanta un poco mas amigota casi termino…pero dime…¿Cómo fue que paso esto?...no eres del tipo distraído que simplemente no se da cuenta por donde camina y cae…estarías pensando en otras cosas ¿no?...

.- algo hay de eso…yo…tuve otra de esas fiestas…ya sabes…donde toda la casa queda hecha un desastre y…la señora Matsura renuncio…

.- te lo venia advirtiendo Yamato…esas amistades tuyas…si son buenos para organizar fiestas en tu casa, también deberían ser buenos para limpiar…no son mas que gorrones…

.- lo se…y no son mis amigos…solo conozco a menos de la mitad de ellos…pero bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo…por querer limpiar una mancha en la pared, me subí a una silla…me estire de mas, resbale y…bueno…me tienes de aquí…

.- y vaya que me sorprendió…pero insiste, debiste estar muy distraído para que te pasara algo así…

…bueno…es que ayer pasaron muchas cosas…que luego te contare…aun no puedo asimilarlo…

.- de acuerdo…Bien…ya termine…no es muy grave tu fractura, pero tendrás que usar este yeso por un mes…así que lo mejor será que no te esfuerces demasiado y te tomes algún tiempo libre… ahora tengo que irme, tengo programada una cirugía en una hora y tengo que hacer los preparativos…te mandare algunos analgésicos, así que cuando termine, vendré a darte una vuelta…¿de acuerdo?...

.- Si, si…lo que usted diga doctor Kido – dijo burlonamente Yamato, antes de que su amigo y doctor saliera de la habitación …

Había conocido a Jyou poco después de que Sora lo abandonara…había caído en tal depresión, que fue a dar al Hospital, producto de una congestión alcohólica…y con Tai haciendo su vida en Norteamérica, y un hermano menor que esperaba con ansiedad a su primer bebe y al que no deseaba molestar, ese joven doctor de lentes y cabello negro azulado se convirtió en su confidente y apoyo en esa etapa tan difícil de su vida…

Ahora que estaba solo, y el dolor de su pie iba disminuyendo…no podía creer lo que había hecho…después de dos años, le había hablado a Sora…Siempre había sabido donde y como localizarla, pero jamás se había atrevido a buscarla…en ese momento había demasiadas cosas que los separaba, y quizás lo que los dos necesitaban era algo de tiempo…tiempo que se convirtió en años…

Aun podía sentir como su mano temblaba mientras marcaba ese numero de teléfono, como trago saliva nervioso mientras se realizaba la conexión y como su corazón empezó a latir agitadamente cuando la escucho contestar…pensó que le colgaría apenas se diera cuenta que era el y el favor que le quería pedir…¡Vaya momento para romperse una pierna!...ahora el momento en el que menos deseaba estar era en la cama de un Hospital, sino en la sala del aeropuerto esperando la llegada de esos niños…Los recordaba Bien…Isamu era todo un "Mini-Tai" con todo y la extravagancia de su cabello infantil…el solía jugar mucho con su hija cuando aun Vivian en Japón…Naomi…bueno, ella era muy pequeña entonces, y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los brazos de su madre, o en busca de la atención de su padre que la consentía tanto como una princesa, era su adoración…tal y como su hija había sido la suya…la niña de sus ojos…

Isamu y Naomi…esos dos pequeños…seguramente se sentían tan solos…perdidos…y necesitaban tanto amor y consuelo como el lo había necesitado entonces…como seguía necesitándolo…pero para entonces…ya se había acostumbrado a el…después de todo, siempre había sido parte de su vida…desde el divorcio de sus padres cuando el solo tenia ocho años, le había afectado de tal forma que jamás nadie imagino lo haría, y nadie supo como cuidar esas heridas que el mismo se negaba a mostrar… hasta que Sora entro a su vida, y con toda la ternura y amor que amenazaban de ella, las curo una a una…

Quien iba decir que ella misma haría una herida aun mas profunda en su corazón…justo cuando ambos necesitaban mas amor y consuelo el uno del otro después de la muerte de…ella…

Habían sido días terribles…los días se habían vuelto oscuros y eternos…cada día era como un infierno…quería ser fuerte para darle a Sora todo el apoyo que necesitaba, intentando ocultar su propio dolor para poder consolarla…pero Sora no quería consuelo…

Yamato se dejo llevar por el dolor y la soledad, solo cuando Sora lo abandono, cuando ya no tenia nada en que apoyarse y por quien luchar…entonces lloro y maldijo al Dios cruel que se había llevado a su hija y hecho sufrir a su esposa…al principio se había refugiado en el alcohol, y después de la congestión alcohólica en la que dio en el Hospital…en esas fiestas sin sentido, por el mero hecho de no sentirse solo en esa casa que albergaba tantos recuerdos…

Pero …nada había funcionado…nada podía reemplazar a las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida…y debía admitir…que en algún momento le había tenido cierto rencor a su esposa por no haberle permitido que la consolara y por no haberlo consolado…

Y ese día, le había pedido a su esposa que llevaba dos años sin ver, que buscara a dos niños huérfanos, cuya principal necesidad en estos momentos era afecto, el cual, y al parecer, ella no estaba dispuesta a dar…No había tenido otra opción, era la única a la que podía recurrir en esos momentos, y le preocupaba la forma en que sora trataría a los pequeños…si seria fría y cortante con ellos…o si el milagro que tanto esperaba se realizara, y sacara a flote todo el amor y ternura que sabia, ella podía dar…

¿Qué era lo que pasaría en ese encuentro?

_.- suspiro …_y mientras yo, estoy tirado en una cama de Hospital con una pierna rota que me duele como los mil demonios…- protesto al sentirse impotente en esos momentos mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo azul que podía admirar por la ventana…

.- Por favor…que pase un milagro…

* * *

…._Señor y señora ishida, favor de presentarse en la puerta numero 14…Señor y Señora Ishida…_

Cuando sora escucho el anuncio, se levanto de su asiento, y camino hacia la puerta que Yamato le había señalado, el vuelo había llegado sin ningún retraso, así que no había tenido que esperar demasiado…

.- Buenas tardes…soy la señora Ishida…- le dijo a una de las azafatas…

.- ah, si, ha venido a buscar a Isamu y Naomi Yagami ¿verdad?...

.- …así es…

.- ¿podría mostrarme alguna identificación, por favor?...

Sora saco de su bolso la credencial que llevaba como tal, y mientras la azafata revisaba cuidadosamente los papeles que le habían asignado para la entrega de los niños, trataba de disimular el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…

.- Bien, parece que esta todo en orden, solo firme aquí… estos son todos los documentos de legales que necesitara…actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, identificaciones y demás…sus pertenencias llegaran a la dirección que por favor, tiene que anotar en este otro documento, llegaran en un par de Días…por ahora solo traen un par de mudas…- explicaba la azafata mientras la pelirroja revisaba a conciencia cada uno de los papeles que debía firmar en representación de Yamato…

.- …son unos niños encantadores…y el pequeño tiene un gran apetito…aunque al final termino por marearse por un poco…la pequeña, estaba algo asustada antes de subir al avión, pero, hubiera visto…I-chan se porto como todo un hermano mayor y la tranquilizo prometiéndole que le contaría un cuento durante el vuelo si prometía no llorar…aunque se notaba que el también estaba sumamente nervioso…y al final durmieron en casi todo el vuelo…son realmente unos niños maravillosos…

.-…si…supongo…- comento restándole importancia al comentario de la aeromoza mientras le devolvía los documentos que había firmado y guardaba en su bolso los que le había dado…

.- OH, mire…aquí están…- sonrió la Azafata mirando por encima de su hombro…

Cuando Sora se dio vuelta, vio a un par de niños que sin duda inspiraban ternura por la forma en que caminaban tomados de la mano…el pequeño trataba de aparentar confianza, y la pequeña se escondía tras su hermano mayor temerosa de ver tanta gente desconocida mientras abrazaba un conejito rosa de peluche con fuerza…

Taichi y Mimi en miniatura…

Pensó Sora…podía jurar en ese momento que estaba viendo a sus amigos cuando eran niños, pues ambos tenían la apariencia exacta de sus padres…

Por un lado, rodillas rasguñadas, mirada curiosa, una vendita en la mejilla, tez morena, un balón de fútbol en su otra mano, unos googles colgando de su cuello y ese inconfundible cabello desalineado…sin duda Isamu era la copia exacta de Taichi Yagami…

Por otro lado…estaba la pequeña que tenia toda la apariencia de una tierna princesita a punto de estallar en llanto, esos ojos miel sin duda habían sido herencia de Mimi, junto con su rosada piel y la larga cabellera sujeta por un vistoso moño rosa que hacia conjunto con el precioso vestido blanco de holanes rosa pálido, y el suéter de un rosa un poco mas subido…esta era la princesita de Tai y Mimi…

.-…T…Tía…¿Sora?...

Fue el pequeño Isamu quien realizo el primer movimiento al creer reconocer en aquella pelirroja que estaba a unos metros de el, a la que recordaba, era la mejor amiga de su madre…

.- Hola Isamu…me alegra ver que aun me recuerdas…- contesto Sora mientras revolvía aun mas sus cabellos tras acercarse a el y agacharse a su altura…

.- si…pero…te dejaste crecer el cabello…antes lo tenias hasta aquí…- contesto mirándola curioso mientras señalaba sus hombros, a lo que Sora esbozo una ligera sonrisa…pues efectivamente, durante estos dos años, se había dejado crecer su cabellera pelirroja hasta media espalda…

.-… ¿se me ve mal?...- pregunto, al o que el pequeño se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente…- ¿enserio¡Que bueno!...y tu debes de ser, Naomi…la ultima vez que te vi…prácticamente aun eras un bebe?...así que supongo, tu no me recuerdas ¿verdad?...

Como respuesta, la pequeña apretó aun mas la mano de su hermano mientras se escondía detrás de el, mirándola con desconfianza…

.- _Pobrecita…debe estar aterrorizada…-_ imagino Sora mientras veía en sus pequeños ojos miel, como se aguantaba las ganas de soltarse en llanto…

.- No te preocupes Nao-Chan…ella es tía Sora, la mejor amiga de Papa y Mama…tu la recuerdas por que eras muy pequeña…pero ella era muuuuy buena con nosotros cuando vivíamos aquí, y de ahora en adelante viviremos con ella y Tío Yamato…¿Verdad?...

Sora no tuvo el valor para decirle que solo vivirían con Yamato…que estarían con ella en lo que su esposo salía del Hospital y después difícilmente la verían…las razones, eran demasiado complejas para que las inocentes mentes de un niño, pudiera comprender…"cosas de adultos"…

.- Bien…bueno…será mejor que nos vayamos…deben de tener hambre ¿no es así?...

Isamu asintió por los dos, y sin previo aviso, tomo de la mano a Sora, mientras que con la otra sostenía fuertemente a su hermana menor, sin saber que su inocente acción había causado que la pelirroja se estremeciera por el contacto con su pequeña y calida mano, pues inevitablemente le recordó la forma amorosa en la que su hija solía tomarla de la mano…

Quizás, Shockeada por esta sensación, tras recoger sus pertenencias y durante el traslado del Aeropuerto hasta su departamento, Sora trataba de permanecer en silencio mientras conducía… cosa de la cual los niños no se percataron, pues estaban demasiado maravillados con la vista de Odaiba que era totalmente novedosa para sus espíritus infantiles…

.- Tía Sora…-

La voz de Isamu, tras un momento de silencio del cual Sora se percato, pero no hizo nada para saber a que se debía, finalmente llamo su atención…pues esta curiosamente sonaba apagada, en comparación con la fuerza y energía que hasta entonces le había escuchado…

.- eh…¿Qué pasa Isamu?...¿te sientes mal?...

.- …Tío Yamato…y tu…van a estar siempre con nosotros…¿ verdad ?...no iran a ninguna parte…ustedes…no nos dejaran solos a Naomi ni a mi…estaremos siempre los cuatro juntos…¿Verdad?...

Estaba a punto de llorar…lo podía saber al escuchar su voz entrecortada, y por la forma en que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y veía a través del espejo retrovisor…de igual forma, y aunque no decía nada, la pequeña Naomi, guardaba la misma mirada de su hermano…aguardando atentamente su respuesta…como si de ella dependiera todo…

.- …Claro…seguro…estaremos juntos…los cuatro…

.- ¿en serio?...¡lo prometes tía Sora!…

.- …Si Isamu…lo prometo…

Y estaba mintiendo…sabia que aquella era una promesa que no pensaba cumplir, que seria solo cuestión de horas para que la rompiera…pues mientras esperaba la llegada de los niños en la sala de espera del aeropuerto…había tomado una decisión…en untar de días tomaría el primer vuelo a Italia, y se concentraría totalmente en esos proyectos tan ambiciosos que le habían ofrecido, y no sabría nada mas del asunto…era cobarde… ruin…despreciable… hacerle promesas a dos pequeños y después romperlas…pero, la sola idea de volver a sentir la aterrorizaba…

Tal vez…después de todo… Yamato tenia razón…estaba huyendo…pero si así podía evitar volver a sentir…volver a sufrir…lo seguiría haciendo…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

¡Segundo Capitulo, listo!...Oigan…espero que no estén odiando a Sora…se que esta actuando de una forma que no va con ella y que no debería de ser, pero como ven, todo es por que tiene miedo a volver a sufrir como lo hizo cuando perdió a su Hija…que como habrán notado…aun no menciono su nombre…pero es que aun no elijo uno…estoy entre Aiko…que significa hija o niña del Amor…pues al fin y acabo fue fruto del amor que hubo entre Sora y Yamato, y que tan amada y deseada era…pero también me gustaría uno que simplemente suene bonito, tierno…como Ami, Hitomi o algo así…

Así que sugerencias…todas se aceptan…

Eh…en el capitulo pasado hubo unos errores gramaticales que SkuAg, me hizo notar…ejem…Sorry, ya decía yo, que por algo tenia la sensación de que algo estaba mal, je…pero si yo no las noto y si mi corrector ortográfico tampoco lo hace…errores como esos pasan desapercibidos hasta que los lees…Así que si en este hay otros que hayan pasado desapercibidos, lo siento…Y bueno, no me queda mas que darles las gracias por leer esta historia, en especial a…

**_Chikage-SP_****_Dark Angel Love_****_Sofia-Princess_****_kari y tk 93_****_, crazy takeshida, _****_Lain4_****_'Ayumi' -Night Beauty-_****_, estrella12, _****_Isfryd Beloved_****_Atori-chan_****_Antotis_****_SkuAg_**…a todos…Mil Gracias…

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	3. ¡ A y u d a !

**_SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD_**

Por: § Alexeigirl §

_Capitulo 3:¡ A y u d a ¡_

Si hace dos años… le hubiesen pedido a Sora que cuidase a un par de pequeños que mas que otra cosa en el mundo, necesitaban de Amor y cuidado …Ella hubiese aceptado gustosa, su gran instinto maternal no le permitiría siquiera atreverse a dudarlo…pero claro…eso si hubiese sido hace dos años…

Ahora…esa idea le aterraba…sabia que debía cuidar de Isamu y Naomi solo seria hasta que Yamato la llamara …después de eso desaparecería de su vida…una vez mas…pero por lo mientras…

.- Oye Tía Sora…- La voz de Isamu, corto el hilo de sus pensamientos…

Después de recoger a los Hermanos Yagami en el aeropuerto, los había llevado a su departamento para que descansaran, pues tanto por lo largo de su viaje como por el cambio de horarios, estaban agotados…prueba de ello, era que la pequeña Naomi, tras solo sentarse en el cómodo Sofá, se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo tenia cuatro años de edad, no era necesario imaginar que tan agotada estaba…Isamu por su parte, a pesar del ligero mareo que había sentido durante el vuelo, tras respirar el aire de Odaiba se había repuesto y ahora moría de hambre…así que suponiendo, entre otras peculiaridades, Isamu había heredado el apetito de su padre, se dispuso a cocinarles…

.- Si Isamu¿Qué Pasa?...- pregunto la pelirroja mientras movía lentamente el Guiso que preparaba…

.- ¿Qué no Vivian en una casa grandotota , con muchos cuartos y un jardín adelante y atrás de ella?...bueno, eso es lo que recuerdo¿se mudaron aquí en este tiempo?…- pregunto el chiquillo con inocencia, Ignorando que eso era justamente algunas de las cosas que su Tía honoraria temía con su presencia…las preguntas que pudieran hacerle, y las respuestas que debía dar…así que miro suplicante al teléfono esperando que sonara y la salvara de dar explicaciones…cosa que obviamente…no sucedió…

.- …Bueno…veras…- dio un profundo suspiro dejando sus labores culinarias aun lado, para prestarle mas atención a lo que el niño le preguntara…-…así era, pero ahora solo Yamato vive ahí… yo me mude a este departamento…¿Qué te parece?...lo he decorado yo misma, Me ha quedado muy bien¿ verdad?...- dijo sin deseos de profundizar demasiado en el tema…

.-eh, Si esta Genial…- contesto el pequeño mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al departamento para finalmente centrar de nuevo su atención en la pelirroja - …pero…¿Cómo?...no entiendo…¿Tío Yamato y tu ya no viven juntos?...¿Se pelearon¿y el se quedo con la casa?...¿Entonces con quien vamos a vivir?...dijiste que viviríamos todos juntos, Tía Sora…¿Dónde esta mi Tío, por que no vino a recogernos?...el…¿ no nos quiere?...- angustia…miedo…incertidumbre, esos fueron los sentimientos que Sora percibió en la voz de Isamu, aunque sus ojos la miraban fija y valientemente, haciéndola sentir el ser mas repulsivo sobre el mundo por hacer que esa carita inocente tuviera esa expresión tan acongojante…

.- No Isamu…no nos peleamos…ni estamos divorciados…es algo difícil de explicar…digamos…que necesitábamos tiempo…espacio…y decidí salir de casa por que me traía demasiados recuerdos …dolía estar ahí…¿entiendes?...

Trataba de explicarle… de seleccionar las palabras mas sencillas y adecuadas, pero era algo difícil explicar la actual "relación" que mantenía con su esposo y el por que de ella…no por el hecho de que Isamu solo tuviese seis años, si no por que simplemente jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, en ese entonces, la ausencia de su hija y la presencia de Yamato le hacia daño y antes de empezar a odiarlo, había preferido poner una saludable distancia entre los dos por un tiempo…tiempo que en un parpadea se había transformado en dos años…

Pensaba en eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Isamu la observaba detenidamente con esos grandes ojos castaños…otra de la herencia irrefutable de su padre…esos ojos que parecían no perder ningún detalle del mundo que lo rodeaba…curiosos…observadores…analíticos, profundos…pero ante todo, sinceros y amables, capaces de ver a través de las personas…de ella…y eso era lo que menos deseaba que hiciera…verse expuesta y mostrar sus laceradas heridas…

Respiro profundamente, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle la verdad…que era ella la que deseaba salir de toda esa situación lo mas rápido posible, pero una parte en su interior le exigía no atreverse a herir el corazón de esos inocentes niños…así que se inclino hasta ponerse a la altura de su "sobrino", esbozando una amable sonrisa y acariciando su revuelta cabellera…

.- Yamato… no a pudo ir a recogerlos por que sea lastimado un pie y ahora esta hospitalizado, pero vendrá a verlos en cuanto lo den de alta…vivirán con el, esta muy emocionado con la idea de estar con ustedes y llevarlos a casa…les aseguro que la pasaran muy bien con el…es…un gran padre…

Trato de poner entusiasmo en sus palabras... no le estaba mintiendo, Yamato era un ser humano y un padre increíble, lo sabia mejor que nadie, y en esos momentos…en comparación a ella, la persona mas adecuada para hacerse cargo de la crianza de estos dos pequeños…pues si bien, ella alguna vez había sido reconocida por su gran instinto maternal…Yamato tenia un fuerte sentido de protección a los suyos, como un lobo líder en defensa de su manada…sin duda, lo mejor era que estuvieran con el…claro, por supuesto tendría que dejar de lado esas estruendosas fiestas de las que tanto había leído en los periódicos…y si acaso…como seguramente era, había alguien mas en su vida…pedía a todos los cielos que fuese capaz de darle a los tres todo el amor y ternura, que sentía, a ella se le había acabado…

.-…entonces…¿No vas a vivir con nosotros, Tía?...- pregunto Isamu mirando a la pelirroja con ojos suplicantes y llenos de miedo…

.- _suspiro _…No…Isamu, Lo siento…- contesto sin ser capaz de sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada…

Por un momento, Sora tuvo miedo de que Isamu rompería en llanto, pues sus ojos parecían cristalizarse, y la forma en que le temblaba el labio inferior, como si tratara de ahogar en doloroso reclamo por su engaño y abandono…Pero en lugar de eso, tras luchar unos instantes con el mismo, el pequeño restregó con sus manos los ojos tratando borrar así cualquier indicio de lagrimas, y tras respirar profundamente un par de veces dio la vuelta en dirección a la sala donde dormitaba su hermana…

.-…Cosas de adultos…supongo…que se le va hacer…lamento que seamos una molestia para ustedes, Tía Sora…-

.- Q…¿Qué?...no Isamu…no es eso…yo…

Pero el primogénito de los difuntos esposos Yagami, tras una respetuosa reverencia, camino hacia donde su hermana descansaba para velar por su sueño; dejando a Sora sin poder explicarle nada…aunque no sabia si en realidad podía hacerlo sin herirlo, …así que solo lo dejo ir…al final de cuentas todo acabaría pronto… con una sola llamada de el…y todo terminaría…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Era increíble lo silencioso que podía ser un Hospital mientras iba cayendo la tarde…o mas bien…la extraña combinación entre quietud y actividad que podía haber en un Hospital, pues en un pasillo, mientras algunos pacientes como el, descansaban placidamente entre las blancas sabanas y el aroma a desinfectante…de igual forma, en otro pasillo, había alguien que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte bajo la cegadora luz del Quirófano, el filo del bisturí y el olor oxido de la sangre… 

Este era el ultimo lugar en el que le gustaría estar…después de todo, era el mismo lugar donde la vida de su pequeña hija…Aiko, la niña de sus ojos, finalmente había acabado y con ella, la felicidad que había compartido con la única mujer que había amado…al final de cuentas, en ese Hospital había perdido a las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida… de eso ya dos años, y los recuerdos y el dolor seguía tan latentes que aun estrujaban el corazón…lacerando heridas que no habían sanado aun. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, inmovilizado, con un Yeso en la pierna y celular en la mano, con el numero de ella en la pantalla listo para marcar…solo tenia que apretar un botón y escucharía de nuevo su voz…deseaba escucharla una vez mas…saber como estaban los niños…que estaban haciendo los tres ahora…

…Pero…¿Qué pasaría después de eso?...Jyou le había dicho que a parte de la lesión en la pierna, todo estaba bien y podría dejar el hospital a primera hora del día, entonces podría pasar por los pequeños…y…todo terminaría…ya no tendría mas excusa para verla o hablarle…porque estaba mas que claro que ella no deseaba que así fuera…

había estado tentado a hablarle en cuanto calculo habían llegado del Aeropuerto, pero una voz de su interior le aconsejo que esperara un poco…y de alguna forma, sentía que estaba jugando sucio…¿Qué esperaba lograr con eso?...¿Cambiaria Sora de opinión si convivía un poco mas con ellos?...Lo que era cierto, era que no podía evitar sentir que esos niños serian capaces de lograr un milagro y lograran curar su corazón roto…cosa que muy a su pesar, el no había podido hacer…aunque ello no significara que el lograra recuperar a su Mujer, por que si bien era cierto que ella lo había abandonado, también era cierto que aun la amaba, que a pesar de que lo había dejado en el momento en que mas la necesitaba, no guardaba ningún rencor hacia ella…ni evitar sentir, que lo suyo aun tenia una oportunidad…y sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de su ser le gritaba "LUCHA", la otra ya no quería vivir de esperanzas…debía enfocarse atención en los infantes…ellos deberían ser su prioridad de ahora en adelante…y no Sora…

así que finalmente decidió presionar ese botón en su celular, y tras dos tonos, escucho una voz que a pesar de todo lo hizo temblar de emoción y miedo…

.-¿Si ,Bueno?...¿eres tu Yamato?...

.- eh…si¿Cómo supiste?...

.- identificador de llamadas…¿Qué pasa contigo?...he estado esperando tu llamada todo el día…¿estas aun en el Hospital…?...-

.- eh…si…así es…lo siento…es que…las enfermeras no me dejaban usar el celular y bueno…tuve que esperar hasta ahora…- mintió rápidamente, sintiéndose estupido por inventar una excusa por demás ridícula …

.- Bueno…pero ¿estas bien?...

.-…Si, ya me hicieron varios estudios, y a parte de algunos hematomas por la caída, y la fractura…estoy bien…aunque tendré que usar muletas por un mes…

.- …entonces…¿vas de salida¿puedo llevarte a los niños ahora?…

.- …

Nació un silencio que apenas duro unos instantes, pero de igual forma la tensión que había en ello fue percibida por los dos haciendo mas incomoda su conversación…

.- Lo siento… no me darán de alta hasta mañana…así que…debo pedirte que los cuides esta noche …

.- ¡¿Qué¡¡No!!... Yamato ese no fue el trato…yo no puedo…dime bruja si quieres, pero desde un principio te dije que no quería involucrarme en esto…

.- Lo se, lo se…pero por favor, solo será hasta mañana…solo una noche¿Qué te cuesta?...o ¿Quieres que se queden en la casa solos hasta que salga o traerlos aquí?...¡Por dios, Sora!...solo una noche…

.- _suspiro …_de acuerdo…cuidare de ellos SOLO por esta noche…no mas…¿a que hora saldrás?...

.- a las diez…tomare un Taxi y pasare por ellos a tu departamento y…

.- olvídate de eso, iremos nosotros a recogerte…y los llevare a casa…con esa pierna no debes esforzarte demasiado…

.- Pero…no es necesario, yo…

.- Nada de peros, estaré esperándote afuera con los niños, paso por ti a las diez en punto ¿de acuerdo?...Hasta Mañana…

El rubio iba a seguir protestando pero antes de que dijera palabra, Sora colgó el teléfono dejándolo incrédulo por tal acción…ya no había nada que hacer, una vez que Sora tomaba una decisión, ni moviendo cielo y tierra era posible hacerla cambiar de opinión…

.-… suspiro … vaya…siquiera pude preguntarle por los niños…ni decirle Gracias…

Comento mientras apagaba el celular depositándolo en la pequeña cómoda de madera que había aun lado de su cama, mientras su mirada se perdía en el crepúsculo que podía ver por su ventana…estaba claro, sus esperanzas morirían el día de Mañana…Sora saldría de su vida…Definitivamente…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­.-_OH, Dios, definitivamente soy una bruja_…- 

Un suspiro profundo y sentido salio de sus labios, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama…aunque en esos momentos se viera en el espejo, estaba segura que ya no se reconocería a si misma…no…ya no era la misma mujer de la que alguna vez el había amado….sentía que había sido innecesariamente dura y fría con el, pero así tenia que ser…debía dejar en claro que ya no podía existir nada entre ellos, no por su propio bien…sino por el de el…tenia que olvidarla y rehacer su vida de una buena vez para…

Y antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar por el pasado, sintió que era observada, solo le vasto girar un poco la cabeza sin la necesidad de levantarse, para encontrarse con el rostro infantil de Naomi que apenas se asomaba tímidamente por encima de la cama…

.- Hola…¿no estabas viendo la televisión con Isamu?...- pregunto mientras se giraba sobre la cama para quedar cara a cara con la niña que parecía muy entretenida en observarla…

.- Si, pero ya no…esta viendo a los Power Ranger… a mi no me gusta y no hay chicas súper-poderosas en la tele…- dijo la pequeña con cara de decepción mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la cama y recargaba el rostro sobre ellos, tras dar un sentido suspiro lleno de aburrimiento…

.-……no…creo que eso no hay…pero seguramente encontraras algo que te guste…- contesto sin comprender del todo de lo que le hablaba la pequeña, pues no sabia mucho de programas infantiles...

Pero para entonces Sora se había percatado del curioso acento japonés-americano que tenia la pequeña…el mismo que había obtenido Mimi durante su estancia en Norteamérica, y que le había hecho sonreír mas de una vez por tan curiosa pronunciación…pero sobre todo, se percato de que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, ya que hasta ahora se había estado escondiendo tímida detrás de su hermano mayor…

Naomi era, por donde la viera, el vivo retrato de su mejor amiga…cuanto la extrañaba…

…La había añorado durante todo este tiempo…pero jamás volvería a verla… Todo El mundo decía que Sora había ayudado a Mimi Tachikawa a pasar de ser una niña caprichosa y centrada en si misma, a ser una mujer sincera y mas preocupada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor…pero pocos sabían del soporte y fuerza que había sido esa misma chica en su vida…aun recordaba como su sincera sonrisa y esa manera tan particular de ver la vida la habían animado en mas de una ocasión…claro, sin olvidar su peculiar terapia de una tarde de compras para olvidar cualquier pena o tristeza…solo que en aquella ocasión…nada de eso había resultado suficiente para aliviar su pena…y la había alejado…sin saber que jamás la volvería a ver…que estupida había sido, lo comprendía demasiado tarde…

Y ahora tenia a su pequeña hija frente a frente…y todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos chocaban uno con otros en un intenso oleaje en su interior…

Naomi la miraba atentamente, pero a la vez se mostraba asustada…insegura, parecía que esperaba algo de ella… quizás una palabra dulce…posiblemente una caricia…o tal vez solo una sonrisa, y era normal, después de todo, acababa de perder a sus padres, había sido alejada de sus abuelos, estaba en un país en el que no había crecido…

Y solo tenia cuatro años…Era normal que lo que buscara en estos momentos era un poco de amor y un lugar donde se sintiera segura…

Pero no tenia la menor idea de que decirle… las palabras cariñosas no le salían, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como lo hubiese hecho hace algún tiempo, definitivamente su talento natural con los niños se había acabado hace tiempo…la niña al fin había salido de su hermetismo, y a Sora no se le ocurría nada mas que decir…¿Dónde estaba su instinto maternal? ...

Quería huir…si, eso es lo que una parte de ella deseaba hacer, huir de esa voz que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar en su interior y le decía…_A B R A Z A L A… _y la asustaba el hecho de que esa voz pudiese convertirse en una severa exigencia de algo en su interior, en vez de la sumisa suplica que ahora era…por que de ser así, significaba que _esa _parte de ella no estaba tan muerta como así deseaba que fuera…

.- Tía Sora…¿Me abrazas?...

Dijo la pequeña Naomi sin imaginar que su inocente petición había causado un gran Shock en la mujer que tenia enfrente, pues la pelirroja había entendido que mas que una sencilla petición infantil; era una desesperada suplica para que le regalara solo un poco de amor maternal…

Lo sabia perfectamente…

Porque el sentimiento que veía en esos profundos ojos miel, era la misma mirada que veía en los ojos Zafiro de su propia Hija cada noche de tormenta, cuando asustada por el retumbar de los truenos, corría a los brazos de sus padres en busca de protección…

…Y entonces pensó que no era justo…

No había sido justo que Yamato se lastimara la pierna y estuviera internado en un Hospital, y que por eso se viera obligada a cuidar de aquellas inocentes criaturas, y que por eso tuviera que soportar ese punzante dolor de tener una vez mas un niño en su vida…

_Solo abrázala…y todo estará bien…para ella…para ti…_

Le decía la voz dulcemente, sin Darse cuenta de cómo su mano poco a poco se iba estirando para acariciar el rostro de Naomi…

.- ¡ Nao-Chan! Te dije que no molestaras a Tía Sora…

La voz de Isamu rompió el embeleso de Sora…parpadeo un par de veces, casi olvidando lo que había estado pasando por su mente en solo fracciones de segundos, entonces se dio cuenta deque el pequeño llevaba a su hermana de la mano sacándola de la habitación y reprendiéndola por su acción, sin hacer mucho caso del rostro confundido de su consanguínea al no comprender que estaba pasando…

No pudo hacer nada y solo los vio salir, y tuvo la sensación, quizás no tan equivocada de que Isamu alejaba a su hermana para protegerla de ella…para que no terminara decepcionándola como acababa de hacerlo con el hace ya unas horas…

.- suspiro …Dios…¿en verdad me he convertido en una bruja?…

Ya no deseo pensar mas en el asunto, después de todo, desde un principio ella había puesto las cosas en claro con Yamato, así que no había porque sentir remordimientos…

* * *

.-…Aaargh… ¡Estupidas Muletas! 

Eran las diez en punto cuando Yamato Ishida camina por los pasillos del Hospital tan rápido como el par de muletas le permitía. Desde que tenia memoria, siempre había sido muy independiente…quizás algo terco, pero sabia valerse por si mismo desde que era un niño…por eso había rechazado la oferta de Jyou de llevarlo en silla de ruedas hasta el estacionamiento para que no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, pero el se negó rotundamente, lo consideraba demasiado humillante y no quería ser tratado ni sentirse como un invalido…pero ahora, si tuviera un incinerador enfrente; con gusto arrojaría las muletas dentro…

Sora estaba estacionada justamente afuera del estacionamiento, podía verla desde donde estaba, y obligo a su corazón a no latir apresuradamente…además, tenia cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse…debía evitar a toda costa que ella entrara a la casa y viera el desastre que había quedado después de su ultima fiesta, no quería ni imaginarla cara que pondría…o lo que le haría…

.- Buenos Días…¿Todo bien?...- pregunto Sora quien estaba fuera auto, abriéndole la cajuela para que metiera dentro el par de muletas…

.- Si, solo me recetaron algunos anestésicos…pero todo bien… - contesto mirando en su interior el par de maletas de los niños junto con un balón de soccer…

.- Bien…entonces vamos, los niños han estado preguntando toda la mañana el como te accidentaste…

Sora sabia perfectamente del marcado sentido de autosuficiencia de su marido, pero aun así, lo ayudo a llegar hasta la puerta delantera del auto, a lo que no puso resistencia pues sabia que así como el podía ser demasiado orgulloso y obstinado, de igual manera su mujer podía ser igual o mas obstinada que el y lo mas sano era no hacerla enojar, mucho menos cuando había niños presentes…

.- Bien, y ¿Cómo están¿me recuerdan?...- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa mirando a la parte trasera del auto, tras sentarse con algo de dificultad por las molestias que le causaba el yeso en su pierna…

.- Yo si me acuerdo de ti Tío, y por lo que veo, metiste la pata ¿verdad?...- contesto Isamu asomándose entre los asientos y observando con infantil curiosidad el Yeso- ¿Qué te paso?...¿te lastimaste salvando a una viejita de ser atropellada por un auto fuera de control?

.- mmm…no… me caí de una silla….- Contesto sonriendo algo apenado comprendiendo lo ridículo que había sido su accidente en comparación de aquella heroica Fantasía que había descrito el niño…

.- Ja ja ja…¡Que tonto!

.- Oye…la silla estaba muy muy alta ¿sabes?…

.- _Jijiji_

La dulce y apenas audible risa de Naomi llamo la atención de Yamato, así que desvió su mirada y la poso en la pequeña que seguía riendo tímidamente mientras abrazaba a su conejo rosado…

.- Vaya vaya…esta niña tan linda debe ser la pequeña Naomi ¿cierto?...

La menor de los niños Yagami asintió tímidamente, por su mirada Yamato dedujo que no lo reconocía, y era natural, después de todo, solo tenia dos años cuando habían dejado Japón…Entonces Isamu murmuro algo en su oído, y de pronto, justo cuando Sora iba entrando al auto…

.- ¡Rubiales! – grito apuntando sorprendida a Yamato con el dedo…

Y la risa de Isamu se dejo escuchar dentro del auto ante la sorpresa confundida de Yamato, Sora y Naomi…

.- Es que…Papa siempre se refería a ti como "rubiales esto" "rubiales aquello" así que Nao-Chan te conoce como "Rubiales" Tío Yamato…- explico Isamu entre risas…

.- suspiro …Ese Tai…no quiero ni pensar que tanto les habrá dicho de mi…- comento con cierta nostalgia al pensar que jamás volvería atener esas "peleas amistosas" con su mejor amigo…

Sora se sentía un poco incomoda, así que durante el trayecto no hizo el intento por mezclarse en la conversación de Yamato y los niños, de alguna manera, ese encuentro la había sacado un poco de equilibrio, antes de entrar al auto, se había detenido solo unos instantes a observar la escena, y entonces lo vio sonreír después de dos años, sabia que esa no era la sonrisa realmente feliz y sincera de Yamato Ishida…pero al menos se veía que el hacia el esfuerzo por sonreír. De seguir adelante con su vida…y ¿ella?...no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había sonreído…ni mucho menos, haberlo intentado…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

.- ¡Whoaa!...Que casota…esta igual a como la recordaba…

Finalmente habían llegado, los niños estaban maravillados con la casa, y eso hacia sentir orgulloso a Yamato, aunque para el esa hermosa casa había dejado de ser un hogar hace mucho tiempo, ahora no era mas que una casa llena de muebles y habitaciones vacías en la que trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible…había perdido ese calor de hogar en el momento en que Sora había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella…

.- Bien, hemos llegado…Yamato…cuida muy bien de ellos por favor, Isamu y Naomi espero que les vaya muy bien…- dijo la pelirroja tras estacionar el auto frente a la casa, y sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los tres a los ojos…

.- Gracias Tía Sora…tu también cuídate mucho…- contesto Isamu mientras habría la puerta del coche con Naomi tras el…Sora los vio a través del espejo retrovisor y se sintió como una traidora…

.- Gracias por todo Sora…y disculpa las molestias…te prometo que los cuidare bien por los dos…- dijo Yamato antes de salir del auto, y al ver su espalda, Sora no pudo pensar que jamás había visto una silueta mas triste que esa…

Tenia un nudo en la garganta…durante todo el trayecto había estado ahí, y lucho para que ni Yamato ni los niños se dieran cuenta de ello…quería decirles algo, pero sentía que si hablaba se rompería a llorar y ella se había prometido no volver a llorar nunca mas…Solo tenia que salir de ahí y todo acabaría…su responsabilidad acababa ahí y…

H u i r…

Pero lo único que vio fue a Yamato tratando de cargar las maletas de los niños y caminar con las muletas al mismo tiempo…

.- …¡Maldición!...- exclamo tras aclararse la garganta, saliendo de su Mercedes platinado…- Yo las llevo…- dijo tomando ambas maletas de las manos de Yamato…

.- No hace falta…puedo hacerlo solo…

.- Yamato, con tu pierna lastimada no puedes forzarte mucho o terminaras peor…solo déjame dejar estas maletas adentro y ayudarte a instalar a los niños, después me iré ¿de acuerdo?...

Yamato ya no pudo detenerla, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta esperándolo con los niños…No había rechazado su ayuda por que hiriera así su orgullo, aunque admitía que se sentía un poco incomodo con su actual estado…mas bien lo que no quería era que Sora entrara y se encontrara con aquel desastre…

_.-… suspiro …Bueno…no creo que sea capaz de golpear a un hombre lisiado…_

Pensaba mientras giraba la llave para abrir la puerta…

.- … en serio…desde aquí puedo arreglármelas solo…así que…-fue su ultimo intento para detenerla…

.- Ya te dije…te ayudare a subir las maletas e instalar a los niños…Yamato, no se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que no quieres que vea algo…prácticamente me estas corrien…

Sora no pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese momento abrió la puerta y encontró la razón por la que Yamato parecía tan urgido por que se marchara…Por unos segundos se quedo mirando el estado en el que se encontraba el salón…

Sus ojos rubí recorrieron a detalle aquel caos que jamás había imaginado encontrar en la casa que alguna vez había vivido…desde las botellas y colillas de cigarros tirados por donde quiera, las finas cortinas a medio tirar, el vino que ya se había secado en el suelo dejándolo pegajoso y poco transitable, las decenas de platos con restos de comida y frituras regadas por mesas, sillas y hasta dentro de algunas macetas…y finalmente…la enorme mancha de vino tinto en la pared que Yamato había tratado de limpiar cuando ocurrió su accidente…en resumen…todo estaba hecho un asco…

.- Wow…si que estuvo buena la Fiesta…lastima que nos la perdimos-

Las candidas palabras de Isamu hicieron que Sora saliera de su trance, desando que solo fuera una jugarreta de su mente, pero solo le basto dar unos cuantos pasos para comprobar que la ilusión seguía ahí…dejo las maletas en el suelo, y camino lentamente, como si sintiera que el piso no era lo suficientemente seguro para aquella acción…y entonces lo vio…un brassiere de encaje negro y bastante sexy sobre el sofá…No podía creerlo…sabia de las fiestas que Yamato organizaba…pero aquel desastre rebasaba sus expectativas…y esa prenda…la hacia imaginar cosas que prefería no haber imaginado nunca…

¿Y aquel era el ambiente en el que Yamato pensaba criar a Isamu y Naomi?... se preguntaba furiosa y algo decepcionada… simplemente no podía creerlo...

Yamato sabia que estaba Furiosa, aunque no había dicho nada aun, ni había visto su expresión, la conocía bastante bien para saberlo…

.- eh…Sora yo…lo que pasa…-

.- Eh…Isamu…¿Por qué no llevas a Naomi al Jardín de atrás y juegan un rato?...

.- Okaaay…- Los pequeños salieron corriendo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, dejando a ambos adultos a solas…

El rubio pensó que aprovecharía ese momento para sermonearlo, pero para su sorpresa, Sora se limito a sacar su celular y marcar cierto numero…

.- Si…Buenos Días…¿Agencia de limpieza Yabuno?...necesito que vengan a limpiar urgentemente una residencia…claro…el costo no importa, pero necesito que vengan inmediatamente…mmm…si, de acuerdo…entonces la dirección es…

Después de un par de comentarios mas, Sora corto con la llamada, dando un largo suspiro de alivio…Cuando volteo, Yamato seguía observándola sin saber que decir…estaba realmente furiosa con el, pero no lo iba a demostrar…después de todo…¿Qué derecho tenia para reclamarle nada?, cuando había sido ella quien lo había abandonado…así que no podía exigirle explicaciones por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho a partir de entonces…

.- suspiro …llevare las maletas de los niños arriba…creo que por ahora lo mejor será que duerman en la misma habitación mientras se van acostumbrando y acondicionas los cuartos para cada uno…- dijo tomando el par equipaje y subiendo por las escaleras…

.- …Sora…Gracias…te debo una…

.- Mas de una Ishida…pero por lo mientras¿Qué te parece si me preparas un café?...no pude dormir muy bien y tengo sueño…-

.- Con gusto…

Sora observo desde lo altote la escalera como paso a paso Yamato caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la cocina, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, se dio cuenta lo molesto, y quizás hasta doloroso que resultaba párale usar esas muletas…Cuando lo perdió de vista y se vio a solas, no pudo evitar contemplar la casa con cierta melancolía…había tantos recuerdos encerrados ahí…imágenes, voces, aromas, caricias, sentimientos…mas cosas buenas que malas…pero estas ultimas dolían demasiado…

Dio media vuelta…no tenia caso llenarse la cabeza con esos pensamientos, así que siguió adentrándose por los pasillos. Le alegraba ver que al parecer, la fiesta no lo se había limitado al enorme salón, pues a simple vista…arriba todo reencontraba en perfecto orden…tal y como lo había dejado…

.- será mejor que por ahora estén en esa habitación…espero que la Señora Mansura haya continuado con la limpieza de todos los cuartos…- decía mientras buscaba en el juego de llaves que Yamato le había dado, la de una de los tres cuartos para visitas que habían…

De pronto se detuvo …exactamente frente a una puerta blanca…y en la cual…colgaba un letrero en forma de cometa tallado en madera, con una inscripción grabada en el…

… _A I K O …_

Si…era la habitación que alguna vez había ocupado su preciosa hija durante cuatro años…la misma que había decorado junto a Yamato con Amor y Dedicación desde el momento en que supieron que una vida se formaba dentro de su vientre…

Lo ultimo que deseaba hacer era entrar a esa habitación, pero algo la impulso a dejar las maletas abajo y girar la perilla, y mientras lentamente abría la puerta, creyó escuchar una voz que provenía de su interior…

.- _…¡ M a m a !..._

Pero antes de que la abriera totalmente, el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar muy insistentemente, así que la cerro y salio a toda prisa pensando que tal vez serian los de la agencia…

.- ¡Yo abro!…-grito mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras y el timbre seguía sonando con insistencia…

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a una impresionante morena apoyada perezosamente en la pared…llevaba, un vaporoso y entallado vestido llenote estampados por demás coloridos y que dejaban ver sus largar y mas que bien formadas piernas…a primera vista, alguien bastante superficial y pésimo gusto, así como la sonrisa fingida que le dio a Sora tras verla descaradamente de pies a cabeza…

Desde luego, no podía ser parte del equipo de limpieza que Sora estaba esperando…así que ¿Quién podía ser aquella llamativa mujer?...

.- ¿Si?...¿Que se le ofrece?...

.- ¿esta Mattie?...

.- …Ma…¿Mattie?...

.-Si…Yamato Ishida…el dueño de esta casa…

.-eh…si esta…pase por favor…

La morena entre a la casa con total aire de superioridad, dejando a su paso una asfixiante nube de perfume…

.- Usted debe ser su ama de llaves ¿verdad?...¿podría avisarle que estoy aquí?- dijo mirando una vez mas el elegante, pero sencillo conjunto que llevaba Sora, quien estaba a punto de explicarle que ella no era el ama de llaves de nadie, cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de las muletas de Yamato entrando al Salón…

.- Señor Ishida – dijo con su tono mas suave y servicial – tiene usted visitas

_¿Señor Ishida?..._

Yamato frunció el ceño totalmente confundido, pues por debajo de aquella voz suave, había reconocido perfectamente el tono sarcástico que en contadas ocasiones había escuchado en la voz de Sora…así que definitivamente algo andaba mal…

.- ¿Ya llego la agencia de limpieza?...- preguntaba cuando vio a la morena- _Maldición – _dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ninguna de las dos mujeres lo escuchara…- ah…vaya…que sorpresa…no te esperaba…- empezó a decir estrujándose el cerebro para recordar…- …¿Midori?...

La morena sonrió, lanzándose a los brazos de Yamato sin siquiera percatarse de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, jugando coquetamente con su rubia cabellera, lo que hizo sudar, pues sentía la mirada fija de Sora en el…

.- Yami, Bebe… cuando llegue a casa el otro día, me di cuenta que había dejado olvidado algo aquí…¿no lo has visto por casualidad?...

Yamato levándolas cejas…¿había dejado algo olvidado?...¿Que seria?...en ese momento vio como Sora daba la media vuelta, pero imagino que lo que quería era dejarlos a solas para que platicaran a gusto…

.- y ¿Qué se te olvido Midori?...- La mujer iba a contestar cuando Sora se acerco y le dio un golpecito ene. hombro…

.- Por casualidad...¿es esto lo que esta buscando?...

Sora tenia en la mano algo negro…y de encaje…y Yamato deseo que se lo tragara la tierra, los ojos de su esposa estaban echando chispas a pesar de que se estaba conteniendo, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que el no le había quitado aquel brassiere …¿pero como iba a convencer a Sora de ello?...

.- Es talla 38B…¿es suyo?...- pregunto Sora después de echarle un vistazo ala prenda…

.- Si…tengo buena…delantera…¿verdad, Yami? - dijo la morena, levantado provocativamente su parte pectoral y dispuesta a abrazarlo una vez mas…

Pero antes de que se le acercara, Sora la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la condujo a la puerta…

.- Oiga…espere…¿Qué le pasa? – protestaba la morena – he venido a ver a Mattie y…

.- Pues ya lo vio- la interrumpió Sora, poniendo el sujetador en su mano – así que ahora puede irse…

.- ¡¿Qué?!...pero que…Yami, haz algo¿Cómo dejas que tu ama de llaves me trate de esta forma?...- rogó mirando por encima del hombro de la pelirroja…

.- ¡No soy su ama de llaves! – dijo Sora sin dejar de empujarla - ¡Soy su mujer!...su esposa ¿entiendes, linda?...- añadió venenosamente antes de cerrarla puerta en

sus narices…

Yamato estaba incrédulo…jamás había visto a Sora actuar de esa forma en toda su vida, siempre supo que era una mujer de carácter, pero hasta ahora no había sido testigo de esta faceta del fuerte temperamento que podía tener…ahora estaba seguro…lo iba a hacer trizas…pero…¿Por qué se había molestado tanto con la presencia de Midori?...después de todo, había sido Sora la que le había abandonado y le había dicho que rehiciera su vida…

…_seria posible que…_

…_a pesar de estos años de abandono…_

…_Sora… ¿sintiera celos?..._

Esa sola posibilidad hacia renacer sus esperanzas…pero lo mejor era tener los pies sobre la tierra…

.- Yamato…

.- eh…¿si?...

.-…se que ya no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida ni criticarte… pero por favor…por el bien de los niños…mantén tu vida intima con mas discreción…o terminaras lastimándolos…

Sin decir mas, Sora subió nuevamente por las escaleras, dejando una vez mas a Yamato pasmado…pues quizás Sora no se había dado cuenta…pero en esta ocasión, percibió en su voz un ligero sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación…

Y una vez mas, una pequeña chispa de esperanza brillo en su corazón…¿no era una ilusión?...¿un sentimiento que se negaba a ser sepultado?...en verdad…habría una segunda oportunidad para ellos?...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_¡_Listo!, tercer capitulo listo después de…no se cuanto tiempo…lamento mucho las demoras que sufren esta y el resto de las historias que escribo…ya hasta me da pena con ustedes, pero el tiempo y la inspiración es algo que esta por completo fuera de mi control…deseaba subir todos los capítulos para el 24 de diciembre, pero lamentablemente, y con mucho esfuerzo pude terminar este y quizás publique otro antes de que termine el año…

Pero de igual forma, y de todo corazón, les agradezco que sigan leyendo, espero que este capitulo no los decepcione, y acerca de las sugerencias para el nombre de la hija de Sora y Yama, he decidido que sea Aiko, pues por lo visto a la mayoría les gusto este…Me alegra ver que no odien a Sora, por la actitud que toma en este fic, la verdad hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo describirla así…pero bueno, es necesario para esta historia…

**_Sofía-Princess, Antonis, Atori-Chan, Crazy Takeshida, SkuAg, ilovekurama218, Sucel, SoraDark666, Isfryd Beloved, Estrella 12, CieloCriss, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Priss Yoshisuky, Naru-Moony, Sorato for ever y Mizu – kohai… _**

A tods, mil gracias por dejar sus comentarios, por cierto(si no es que todas) han publicado capítulos o fics nuevos y no he podido dejarles el mió, ténganme un poquito de paciencia, voy a leerlo y dejarles algún comentario aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones ¡al Fin! TT0TT…pero bueno, a todos los que leen esta historia dejen o no reviews…Gracias y…

_¡ Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!_

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	4. Sentimiento de Frustracion

_**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

**Por: **_**§ Alexeigirl §**_

Capitulo 4. _**Sentimiento de Frustración**_

Poco después de la inesperada y mas que inoportuna visita de Midori a la residencia Ishida, el servicio de limpieza llego, y tras recibir algunas instrucciones y sugerencias por parte de Sora, que había bajado para asegurarse de que la atrevida mujer no hubiese tenido el descaro de regresar, se dispusieron a limpiar aquel desastre que había dejado la ultima fiesta que había organizado su esposo…

Yamato iba a agradecerle a Sora por la ayuda que una vez mas le estaba brindando, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la pelirroja le entrego la cuenta de lo que costaría aquel servicio, que para incredulidad del rubio era un dineral, satisfecha con aquella expresión horrorizada, la pelirroja subió tranquilamente a las alcobas a seguir ordenando las cosas de los niños que continuaban jugando en el Jardín trasero…

Sora estaba furiosa…

No importaba cuanto hubiese cambiado durante estos años, aun podía distinguir esa pequeña chispa de fuego centellear en lo mas profundo de sus ojos…Señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente colérica…así que no podía dejar de preguntarse… que si de no haber estado lisiado…¿Seguiría con vida en esos momentos?...lo mejor seria quedarse con esa duda…

Hubiera querido explicarle las cosas…decirle que Midori no significaba nada para el, solo era una sobrina de uno de los socios de la televisora que se encontraba de visita y que el apenas había conocido hasta esa noche, ya que posiblemente algún compañero la había invitado…pero no tendría caso…

.- De todas formas…no creo que a ella le importe si he salido o no con otras mujeres ni lo que haga con mi vida…- murmuro melancólicamente mientras observaba como una de las asistentes rociaba con un liquido especial aquella mancha de vino que le había costado una pierna rota…

Sea como fuera, estaba muy agradecido con su presencia, ciertamente no tenia idea de cómo se las iba a arreglar con dos niños en casa, una pierna rota…y encima un trabajo al que siquiera se había reportado…por lo menos y hasta ahora, aunque mas a fuerzas que por su propia voluntad, Sora había estado ayudándolo en esta difícil trancision a su nueva vida…así que deseaba creer, que aquella mujer calculadora y fría que aparentaba ser, no era mas que una coraza para proteger a la mujer amorosa y calida que seguía llorando la muerte de su hija…al igual que el lo seguía haciendo…llorando en soledad la perdida de su pequeña y el abandono no su amada esposa…la perdida mas dolorosa de su vida…siquiera cuando sus padres se habían separado le había afectado tanto…

…Entonces… cuando pensaba en ello, se preguntaba… ¿Quién de los dos era el que había perdido mas?...¿No era Sora egoísta al pensar que era ella la que tenia que sufrir mas?... ¿acaso el no tenia el mismo derecho a estar igual de destrozado?...

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos ridículos pensamientos de su mente, quizás era por que estaba demasiado cansado, después de todo, no llevaba ni dos horas con las muletas y ya estaba adolorido de los brazos…lo que le recordaba, Que Jyou le había recomendado mucho reposo, y si era posible que pasara por lo menos la primera semana en cama…

_.- Pero como se, no lo __harás…trata de no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios…se que no te agrada la idea de estar inactivo, pero si no descansas correctamente, tu pierna tardara mas en sanar y será peor para ti…así que por favor Yamato, por lo que mas quieras…trata de no tirar las muletas…ni mucho menos prenderles fuego…no me obligues a ir, atarte a la cama y ponerte una enfermera…gorda y fea para que te cuide…tu decides…_

¿Pero que tenia que hacer?...¿Echarse todo el día en cama?...definitivamente eso no era para el…odiaba la idea de sentirse un inútil…

.- _suspiro …_será mejor que vea que hacen los niños… - dijo caminando hacia el Jardín trasero – supongo que eso no esta entre la lista de "esfuerzos" de Jyou…

Al no acostumbrarse aun a las muletas, sintió que tardo demasiado en llegar, haciendo tentadora la idea de alquilar una silla de ruedas.

Estando en el jardín, se vio sorprendido pues no recordaba que el Patio trasero fuese tan grande…es mas…siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había estado en el, pues hasta ahora, solo le echaba una ocasional mirada desde el ventanal de su estudio. Sabia que mensualmente venia un Jardinero a cuidar de las plantas, flores y podar el césped, pero no tenia ni idea de lo hermosas que estaban las flores en esa época del año…

Así que no le extraño tanto ver a la pequeña Naomi, como buena hija de Mimi, totalmente embelesada, admirando sus bellas formas y vistosos colores como si fuese la cosa mas increíble que sus tiernos ojos hubiesen visto jamás…Se acerco a ella con torpes movimientos, y como controlar las muletas le era mucho mas difícil sobre el Césped, llamo la atención de la pequeña, que al verlo acercarse moviéndose de forma tan peculiar, le sonrió cándidamente, retornando su atención a las flores y tarareando una canción, algo de unas flores…un señor Gusano y un señor Sol…seguramente una de su propia invención por que no reconocía la letra de entre las canciones infantiles que solía cantar con su hija…

.- ¿Te gustan esas flores?...- pregunto al notar especial interés en unas pequeñas pero coloridas flores…cuyo nombre no recordaba, jamás había sido bueno para ello…

.- ¡SI!...tienes muchas flores muy bonitas en tu Jardín Tío Rubiales…

.-eh…Gracias…pero mi nombre el Yamato preciosa…no rubiales…- trato de corregir a la pequeña que no le hizo demasiado caso, así que algo le dijo que tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a ser llamado "Rubiales"…como en su tiempo solía llamarle Taichi…

.- Oye Tío …¿podría tomar unas flores de tu jardín?...me gustaría hacer una corona…

.- …¿Sabes hacerlas?...-

.- Si, Mama me enseño…me dijo que debía tener mucho mucho cuidado con las espinas…

.- así es…hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellas…¿Te parece si me enseñas a hacer una?...-

.- ¡¿No sabes Tío?!...- exclamo la pequeña castaña como si fuera realmente increíble que existiera una persona en el mundo que no supiera hacer una corona de flores –

.- No Princesa…Pero no se lo digas a nadie…- dijo Yamato fingiendo estar apenado, aunque solo era un pretexto para asegurarse que Naomi no se lastimara, por que hace algunos años Sora le había enseñado junto a su fallecida hija a elaborarlas…

Haciendo gala de sus "extensas" habilidades, Naomi le mostraba orgullosa, aquel "complicado" procedimiento a su Tío, que miraba atentamente parado junto a ella…

.- ¿Vez?...¡es facilísimo!...- exclamo la pequeña enseñando orgullosa su colorida creación…

.- …_nada mal para una niña de cuatro años_…- pensaba Yamato fascinado al ver la gran facilidad con la que Naomi había hecho la corona…- _Sora tendría en ella a una gran alumna de Ikebana…si quisiera…_

Orgulloso de su sobrina adoptiva, Yamato acaricio su cabeza en señal de felicitación, Naomi era tan pequeña e inocente, que parecía no extrañar la ausencia de sus padres…

.- _…es demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que es la muerte… - _

Por su parte, lejos de estar jugando con su balón de soccer como imaginaba, estaría haciendo "Chibi - Tai", Isamu se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, con la mirada perdida en la nada…

Quizás era por que el sonido de las muletas era ahogado por la hierba, pero el pequeño parecía estar muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, al grado de no percatarse de su presencia aun con lo torpe de sus movimientos al contrario que su hermana…Yamato no tenia que estrujarse demasiado el cerebro para saber lo que pasaba por la mente del infante…extrañaba a sus padres y tenia miedo a lo que pudiera venir sin la protección y cariño de las personas que le habían dado la vida… la mirada de sus ojos canela lo decían todo…una mirada que el mismo había tenido hace mucho tiempo, cuando experimento el sentimiento de perdida tras el divorcio de sus padres…

…Que identificado se sentía con Isamu Yagami…

Esa era de las razones por las que sin dudarlo, había decidido cuidar de ellos, pues si alguien sabia lo doloroso que era perder a tu familia de la noche a la mañana a una edad tan temprana y frágil, ese era el…Yamato Ishida…a quien le era inevitable verse reflejado en aquel niño de ojos chocolate…

Decidido a hacerle un poco de compañía, Yamato se encamino hacia el con toda la noble intención de mitigar la soledad del hijo de su mejor amigo…

…pero…

Con el poco control que tenia sobre las muletas, temía tropezar con alguna pequeña piedra, y caer estrepitosamente sobre el pequeño…lo cual estuvo apunto de pasar , de no ser por que alcanzo a sostenerse del árbol donde se encontraba el niño castaño…

.- …Tío…¿estas bien?...- Pregunto Isamu sin comprender del todo, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su "Tío" se encontraba casi encima de el, sujetándose nerviosamente del árbol…

.- Eh…si…solo fue un pequeño tropiezo…pero te juro que cuando me recupere, definitivamente quemare estas muletas…- contesto el rubio avergonzado por tan bochornosa escena. Isamu se dispuso a ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras el hombre seguía imaginando la forma tan estupenda en la que arderían esas muletas entre el ardiente fuego de una fogata durante invierno, o quizás las usaría para hacer una barbacoa…se daría el placer de pensarlo cuidadosamente…

.-¿Seguro?...¿No quieres que le avise a Tía Sora?...

.- ¡ N O !...eso seria – _"demasiado humillante "_ pensó – déjalo así, estoy bien…Tu Tía esta demasiado ocupada…no la molestemos con pequeñeces…

.- …O k …si tu lo dices…comprendo que no quieras que venga a regañarte Por ser tan descuidado, estando con la pata rota ¿verdad?...Tía Sora enojada debe dar mucho miedo…- dijo Isamu sonriendo con aire travieso…

.- eeeeey…¿te estas burlando de mi, cierto_?...pero si…Sora de mucho miedo cuando esta furiosa_- pensó recordando sus ojos brillantes que parecían querer matar a Midori y a el de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible, mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño a modo de venganza por aquel comentario tan acertado…le recordaba mucho a la forma en la que se llevaba con Taichi…

Isamu rió entonces, y Yamato se olvido del dolor que le había ocasionado en la pierna el tropiezo…había valido la pena tal accidente por ver una sonrisa en el rostro que hace unos momentos, se encontraba tan melancólico…una expresión nada adecuada para un niño de seis años. Finalmente el rubio logro recargarse sobre el tronco del árbol para estar mas cómodo, mientras Isamu se limito a sentarse a su lado; por unos momentos ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando como Naomi seguía encantada con las flores y su curiosa canción…

.- Creo que Naomi heredo las dotes musicales de Tai…- murmuro Yamato divertido…al escucharla con detenimiento podía darse cuenta que aunque tenia una voz dulce como la de Mimi…era tan desafinada como su padre…

.- Si…Papa decía que era la mejor…

.- No lo dudo…Tai también tenia un sentido musical algo…único…

.-…o en otras palabras…Papa cantaba realmente mal ¿verdad, Tío?...

Yamato e Isamu rieron a la par, antes de formar otro pequeño silencio que en comparación con el primero fue menos tenso, y de alguna forma era un afonía que los hacia sentir cómodos…quizás por eso fue que el pequeño se animo a preguntar algo que venia flotando en su mente…

.- Tío...¿ Seguro que quieres cuidar de Nao-Chan y de mi?...

.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...claro que quiero hacerlo, de lo contrario no estarían aquí… además, le hize una promesa a tus padres y como hombre debo cumplir con mi palabra…

.- es que…Tal vez… te estorbemos…o algo, Tía Sora…no se veía muy contenta de tenernos con ella…

.- …¿Fue grosera con ustedes?...- pregunto preocupado por el trato que su esposa pudo haberles dado, aunque mas que nada, estaba extrañado, creía conocer demasiado bien a la pelirroja como para saber que cual fuese la situación, jamás maltrataría a un niño de alguna forma.

.- No es eso...Tía…es muy linda y amable como siempre, nos atendió muy bien y todo…pero…tenia los ojos tristes…como si le doliera vernos…por eso creo que tal vez seamos una molestia…- comento cabizbajo mientras sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el césped…

.- ... Isamu…te aseguro que no fue su intención hacerte sentir así…es solo que…nosotros teníamos una hija…Aiko…¿la recuerdas?... – el infante asintió con ímpetu, pues recordaba a esa pequeña rubia con la que solía a jugar, como su mejor amiga…- Bien…así como ustedes perdieron a sus padres, nosotros perdimos a nuestra Hija…

.- entonces ustedes también quedaron huérfanos…

.- Por así decirlo…perder a un hijo es un dolor tan grande que no hay nombre para nosotros…y bueno…Sora no a podido superar aun ese dolor…entonces tiene miedo…¿entiendes?...

.- …creo que si…Debe sentirse muy sola…Tía a de extrañar mucho a Ai-Chan…como yo extraño a Papa y Mama…

Enternecido…Yamato acaricio el alborotado cabello de su sobrino, tratando de ofrecerle así un poco del cariño que tanto necesitaba el pequeño en esos momentos…y que le hubiese gustado darle a su esposa para consolarla, hace dos años…

Si…increíblemente…se sentía muy identificado con aquel pequeño de seis años…

* * *

Desde la habitación para huéspedes, Sora había estado observando la escena, y mientras lo hacia, imperceptiblemente el corazón al que le había negado el natural derecho de sentir, se dividía en dos… 

Por un lado, el ver como Yamato y los niños parecían integrarse rápidamente, la hacia sentirse aliviada , era un buen principio el que estaban teniendo…pero por el otro, sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia su marido…porque el avanzaba, y ella continuaba inmersa en su propio dolor y soledad… por que estaba ocupando el lugar que por derecho era de Aiko, con aquellos dos niños

.- _No Sora…sabes que no es así…no tienes por que…eso es lo que tu deseabas ¿Verdad?...que el…tuviese otra oportunidad…esto es lo mejor para todos…lo sabes…ellos lo merecen_…

Para dejar de pensar en ello, continuo con la labor de acomodar las cosas de los niños.

Era curioso como hace unos momentos, antes de fijar su atención en el Jardín trasero, su sangre literalmente estaba hirviendo al recordar a la provocativa mujer que había llegado a buscar a "Mattie"… seguramente muchas como ella rondaban ahora en la vida de su esposo…

Durante todo este tiempo, había escuchado rumores de la clase de vida que estaba llevando, a raíz de su partida. Y aunque no lo admitiera alegando que Yamato era lo suficiente mayor para saber como desahogar sus penas, se había sentido responsable de ello, por que en el fondo sabia que el comportamiento de su marido era el resultado de haberlo dejado en completa soledad…cuando mas necesitaban de su mutua compañía…

No tenia derecho a reclamarle nada…era libre de salir con quien quisiera…pero jamás pensó encontrarse cara a cara con una de las aventuras que su esposo tenia y que la descoloraría de aquella forma…

.- No es que este celosa – o no lo admitía - …pero a primera vista se ve que es de esas mujeres que solo buscan dos cosas en un hombre…Dinero y Sexo…

Y no se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que siendo socio mayoritario de las acciones de la Televisora Fuji, además de un prestigiado compositor de canciones, Yamato poseía un nivel económico bastante envidiable…sumando el innegable hecho de lo atractivo que resultaba para cualquier mujer, aquel hombre rubio de misteriosos y profundos ojos azules, y para completar el marco, si alguien sabia lo apasionado que era Yamato en la cama, esa era ella…

En pocas palabras y aunque pudiese sonar demasiado pretencioso, Yamato Ishida era la encarnación de todos los anhelos y fantasías que cualquier mujer podría tener…

Estaba de mas decir, que Yamato era muy inteligente como para dejarse cazar por Arpías como…¿Midori?…pero en un estado tan vulnerable como se encontraba era presa fácil como cualquier hombre…

.- suspiro …solo me resta confiar en su buen Juicio… entonces si me pedirá el divorcio…y no se lo negare… -

* * *

… Y una vez mas…estaba en problemas… 

Deseaban agradecerle lo que había hecho por ellos de alguna forma, y después de comentarlo, a Yamato y los niños no se les había ocurrido una mejor forma que invitar a Sora a comer y cocinar para ella…

Sora en un principio se había negado alegando que tenia compromisos que atender…pero en realidad lo que deseaba era marcharse y ya no involucrarse mas en el asunto, pero basto con mirar los grandes ojos de Isamu llenos de esperanza, y que Naomi literalmente se colgara de su pierna, para que la hicieran desistir…

Con lo que Yamato no contaba, era con encontrar el refrigerador vació…Una vez mas estaba en problemas…¡es que todo el universo estaba en su contra!...nada en los últimos días le había estado saliendo bien…

Dentro del frigorífico no había mas que restos de comida a domicilio, que no recordaban en nada a algo que se pudiera comer…un cartón de leche caducada, algunas latas de cerveza, un par de manzanas a medio comer, Queso y…una cajetilla de cigarros y el borrador de una canción que había estado escribiendo y que no tenia idea de cómo había llegado ahí…al parecer, su ama de llaves se había puesto en huelga desde hace algún tiempo y el no se había enterado…

.- Yamato…el refrigerador esta vació…- sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al escuchar la voz de su esposa detrás suyo…

Ahora si…era hombre muerto…

Pensando que quizás su marido estaría haciendo demasiado esfuerzo en las precarias condiciones en las que estaba, había decidido darle una mano en la cocina, además aprovecharía para mencionarle que tenia planes de irse una temporada a Hokkaido y después tendría que ir a Francia…quizás por una muy larga temporada si todo salía como planeaba…

Pero entonces había encontrado a Yamato muy concentrado en el interior del Frigorífico, y apenas le basto asomarse por encima de su hombro para saber la razón…Lanzo un profundo suspiro al comprobar con sus propios ojos el decadente estado de la "comida"…

.- Cielo Santo…deberías llamar a la señora Matsura para que vaya a hacer las compras urgentemente…nada de esto sirve…

.- eh…me gustaría… pero creo que eso no se va a poder…

.- ¿Cómo?...¿y porque?...

.- …es que…Matsura-San renuncio…después de la ultima fiesta y…

Yamato trago saliva cuando la pelirroja cerro la puerta de un portazo…

.- Iré de compras…- dijo furiosa – traeré lo suficiente para que puedan comer por una semana…pero Yamato…¡Por Dios!...tienes que despabilarte si en verdad vas a hacerte cargo de los niños…no siempre estaré aquí para rescatarte…-

.-_ Lo se Sora…Lo se…- _

Murmuro mientras la veía salir rápidamente de la cocina. Instantes después, escucho el motor de su Mercedes Benz anunciar su partida…esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en que la vida lo hacia sentir tan frágil e impotente a sus designios …Sora tenia razón…tenia que despabilarse, pero es que todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas y trazar un plan de acción como normalmente habría hecho, por que no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo iba hacer para trabajar, atender la casa y cuidar a los niños teniendo una lesión encima…

.- Si no fuera por esta Maldita pierna…- pensó apretando el puño…no Señor…No era tan fácil derrumbar a Yamato Ishida …hacia falta mas que una pierna rota para hacerlo…se lo demostraría a Sora y así mismo…

.- Eh…¿ Tío?...te llaman por teléfono…un tal Señor Sagara…- Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada para encontrar a Isamu parado en la entrada de la cocina con el inalámbrico entre sus pequeñas manos…

* * *

_.- Dios…Fui muy dura con el…Yamato debe sentirse terriblemente mal por su __condición y yo diciéndole esas cosas…_

Mientras caminaba entre el pasillo de verduras, Sora meditaba en lo que había pasado durante el día, y sobretodo, en las injustas palabras que le había dicho a su esposo…estaba arrepentida, pero No lo había hecho con la intención de lastimarlo ni minimizar sus nobles esfuerzos por hacerse cargo de los niños…pero quería que de alguna forma, el se diera cuenta de la ardua tarea que el tenia por delante, aun si tenia que quedar como una amargada…

Aunque por otro lado, toda esa situación la hacia sentirse totalmente frustrada, impotente, furiosa consigo misma por no tener la entereza suficiente para darles una mano y no sentir ganas de salir corriendo y tomar el primer avión a Francia en el proceso…

Después de todo, ese había sido su plan inicial…recoger a Yamato, dejarle los niños y regresar a casa para empacar sus cosas…no tenia por que sentir remordimientos, había dejado las cosas en claro desde el principio, y Yamato era lo suficientemente maduro para saber en que se estaba metiendo cuando acepto la custodia de los Hijos de Taichi y Mimi…

Entonces…¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlos y que se las arreglaran como pudieran?...No lo admitiría…se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo…pero…tal vez…¿una parte de ella deseaba quedarse con ellos?...ayudarles…¿Intentarlo?... Lo cierto era que al ver a Yamato y los pequeños en el Jardín, algo en su interior parecía haberse removido…algo que le exigía ser mas que una espectadora…

.- …jamás debí de aceptar ayudarle… al fin había logrado tener un poco de tranquilidad y paz en mi vida…lejos de todos los recuerdos…lejos de el… ¿Por qué no entiende que me aleje por su bien?…y ahora…toda mi serenidad se ha venido abajo…¿es tan difícil entenderlo?...no quiero intentar nada…no quiero que nada ocupe el lugar de mi hija…no…no tengo derecho…

Si algún conocido, en ese momento viese caminar a Sora Ishida entre los pasillos del supermercado, no podría imaginar la lucha emocional que sostenía la pelirroja consigo misma en esos momentos, pues su rostro solo reflejaba una expresión de total tranquilidad y seguridad en si misma, cosa que había aprendido hacer durante estos dos años…crear una mascara de frialdad, aunque por dentro estuviera sufriendo…

Miraba a su alrededor tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera el tema de Yamato y los niños, pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un centro comercial, donde hay familias y niños corriendo entre pasillo y pasillo, le resultaba algo casi imposible…

Pareciera que el mundo deseara que tomara una decisión…

* * *

Cuando regreso a la residencia, el atardecer comenzaba a vislumbrarse, el trafico y el estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo …así que no era de extrañar que la furgoneta del servicio de limpieza hubiese desaparecido ya de la entrada principal… 

Iba a salir del Mercedes cuando vio una pequeña figura asomarse por la ventana…

.- ¿A…Aiko?...-

Por un instante, los ojos de Sora le jugaron una mala broma al creer ver la silueta de su hija dibujada dentro del marco de la ventana…pero enseguida volvió a la realidad…a la cruel y triste realidad…Aiko jamás volvería a asomarse por esa ventana al escucharla llegar, ni saldría corriendo a ella con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida…Sora se tallo los ojos, y tras un suspiro salio del auto…en su lugar, era la pequeña Naomi la que salía a su encuentro…

.- Tía¿te ayudo?...- pregunto al verla sacar las bolsas del súper del la cajuela…¿Cómo podía negarse a esos enormes ojos miel que la miraban con tanta ilusión?…

.- claro pequeña…¿puedes con esto? – dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa mas ligera, que la pequeña tomo con entusiasmo, mientras ella se hacia cargo del resto…

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Isamu las observaba desde la puerta, o mas bien, la miraba a ella…había algo en sus ojos…parecía triste…preocupado…hasta podría jurar que había cierto reproche en sus ojos, y aunque era solo la mirada de un niño, tenia algo que la obligo a esquivar esos tiernos ojos chocolate…tal vez mas que nada, le remordía la conciencia el haber traicionado la frágil confianza de ese niño con una promesa rota…

.- Les ayudo…- finalmente Isamu se acerco a ella extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, a lo que Sora solo atino a ofrecerle otra de las bolsas mas ligeras que traía…

.- Tía…No me trates como a un bebe…soy fuerte…- dijo mirándola a los ojos con algo de reproche y solicitud…

Sencillas e inocentes palabras que para la pelirroja transmitieron una doble intención…

.- De acuerdo…como quieras…-contesto sorprendida por la actitud de su sobrino honorario entregándole una bolsa de mas de peso, la cual soporto mostrando orgullo…no había duda, heredo el carácter sincero y fuerte de Taichi y Mimi…y no dudaba que también fuera igual de terco que ellos…

Los tres entraron a la residencia, para encontrar a Yamato sentado en el sofá de la sala hablando por teléfono al mismo tiempo que revisaba la carpeta de documentos que su esposa le había entregado con la documentación de los infantes, a pesar de percatarse de su presencia, no pareció darle mucha importancia cuando pasaron a su lado, pues se limito a darles una media sonrisa mientras seguía hablando sin quitarle la vista a los papeles …

No sabia de que estaba hablando, pero por el tono de su voz, Sora supo que algo fuera de lo normal estaba pasando, en otras circunstancias Yamato hubiese terminado amablemente con la conversación para preguntarles como le había ido o si podía ayudar en algo…pero no lo había hecho así, además también le extraño la forma en que Isamu se detuvo a mirarlo esperanzado antes de entrar a la cocina con ella, sin mencionar que la atmósfera se sentía demasiado pesada…Definitivamente…algo había pasado durante su ausencia…

¿Debería involucrarse mas y preguntar?... No…lo mejor era no hacerlo, si en verdad era algo importante y si lo creía conveniente, Yamato le comentaría algo en cuanto terminara…

Y por mas que se dijera eso, no podía evitar sentirse llena de incertidumbre…la tardanza de su marido y la mirada insistente de Isamu hacia la puerta la ponían en alerta…odiaba esa sensación de inseguridad, así que se obligo a enfocar toda su atención en sacar las compras de las bolsas con la ayuda de los niños…

.- Y bien…¿Qué les pareció su habitación?...estarán ahí solo por un tiempo, en lo que su Tío acondiciona sus recamaras, pero espero que por ahora la encuentren cómoda y sea de su agrado…- pregunto mas que nada para romper la tensión y el silencio que se había formado…

.- Esta muy bonita Tía, y es enorme¡se ve el jardín desde ahí! – contesto Naomi inocente al ambiente que la rodeaba…

.- esta bien…pero…_no creo que la necesitemos…-_termino murmurando Isamu, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por la pelirroja…

.- … ¿a que te refieres Isamu?...- pregunto Sora intrigada…no pudo evitarlo…la curiosidad era demasiada…

Los ojos del pequeño se posaron en los de Sora por unos instantes…como si no supiera si debería contar lo poco que sabia o hacer como si nada…finalmente y tras un largo suspiro respondió…

.- después de que salieras…un señor llamado Sagara llamo por teléfono, hablaron mucho…. Tío Yamato se veía muy serio…desde entonces ha estando haciendo llamadas… no entendí mucho de lo que hablaron…pero por la expresión de mi Tío, creo que era acerca de nosotros…

.- ¿Sagara-San?...

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era rara aquella llamada, pues lo lógico era que Yamato aun tuviera asuntos que tratar con el abogado para la adopción de los niños…pero su instinto femenino le hacia sospechar que había algún problema con aquella adopción y en verdad esperaba equivocarse…

.- ¡Tío, mira cuantas cosas compro Tía Sora! – la exclamación eufórica de la pequeña Naomi saco de sus pensamientos no solo a la pelirroja, sino también a Isamu, cuyos pensamientos se asemejaban a los de ella…

Al levantar la mirada, encontró a un Yamato que si bien trataba de sonreír, no podía desaparecer esa extraña mirada llena de desasosiego que anidaba dentro de sus ojos…lo conocía tan bien…

El rubio se acerco a los pequeños, percatándose como especialmente su esposa e Isamu no le quitaban la vista de encima…

.- ¿Qué?...¿Por que esas caras, vieron un fantasma o algo?...- pregunto sonriente mientras revolvía los ya de por si rebeldes cabellos del niño, algo que estaba seguro, se volvería un habito…

.- Aaaah…Tío…no hagas eso…- replicaba el infante a punto de hacer puchero tratando inútilmente de retirar las manos del adulto de su peculiar cabellera…el "orgullo de todos los Yagami" como solía decirle su padre…Yamato sonrió satisfecho, mirando con ternura a los dos pequeños…

Sora, conocida cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones, y al observar detenidamente cada uno de sus gestos; sabia que esa sonrisa no se encontraba en todo su esplendor… por que no se dibujaba ese hoyuelo en sus mejillas que le daban un aire absolutamente encantador y brillante a su rostro…al contrario, aquella expresión era la que mostraba cuando quería aparentar o pensar que todo esta bien, cuando la verdad era que algo lo carcomía por dentro… Si, lo conocía demasiado bien, aun después de tanto tiempo…

Debiera ser tal la fuerza que sin notarlo inyectaba en su mirada, que su esposo no tardo en percatarse de ello, y sus miradas quedaron atrapadas una en la otra dentro de un tiempo que parecía ser eterno…ellos no lo sabían pero sus ojos trataban de hurgar desesperadamente en un viejo baúl lleno de polvo y tantos recuerdos, buscando aquel valioso objeto que parecía haber sido olvidado por el tiempo y ahora era secretamente anhelado…quizás se buscaban así mismos…perdidos dentro de los ojos de esa persona que había sido demasiado importante en su vida…

.- Waaai…¡Pockys!...¡Galletas!...-

Naomi miraba con entusiasmo las golosinas que había encontrado dentro de una de las bolsas, sin siquiera notar que su infantil arrebato había sido la encargada de finalizar con la profunda expedición que inconcientemente realizaban las miradas de ambos adultos…quizás por eso se sintieron sorprendidos al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y rompieron el enlace posando sus ojos en cualquier otro punto de la cocina…

Curiosa reacción no paso desapercibida por Isamu, que solo suspiro profundamente considerando mas que inoportuna la animosa intervención de su hermana…aunque no era de extrañarse, pues Naomi gozaba de un gusto por la comida y las cosas dulces aun mayor que el de el…pero ahora, eso era lo que menos importaba…moría por saber que tanto había hablado su rubio Tío por teléfono, así que su curiosidad, que era mucha, tenia que ser satisfecha…

.- Tío …la llamada que recibiste…estuviste hablando mucho…y con muchas personas…era ¿acerca de nosotros?…- Sus palabras eran suaves, parecía que de alguna forma temía que lo escucharan…pero de igual forma sostuvo la mirada, mostrando lo importante que era para el su respuesta…

Yamato trago saliva, mirándolo fijamente, podía percibir la angustia del pequeño…después observo a Naomi que se mostraba cándidamente ajena al agobio que mostraba su hermano, y por ultimo en su esposa, que aunque se mostraba indiferente a todo aquello, parecía esperar de igual forma su respuesta con la misma incertidumbre que el infante… terminando así su recorrido con un gran suspiro…

.- Si…tienes razón… el motivo por el que estuve haciendo llamadas con tantas personas esta relacionado con ustedes…

.- ¿algo va mal, verdad?...- Pregunto Isamu tras tragar saliva…

El rubio asintió mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en una silla para descansar su pierna…

.- Sagara – San es la persona que nos informo del fallecimiento de sus padres y el testamento donde, Taichi y Mimi nos dejaron a su cargo…ese día comencé con los tramites para solicitar su adopción y todos los requerimientos legales para ello…pero…al parecer se han suscitado problemas…- dijo haciendo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas a usar…

.-¿Problemas?...¿Que problemas Tío?...

.- Bien – respiro profundamente -…Sagara –San tuvo que informar a las autoridades Norteamericanas de la actual situación en la que estamos su Tía Sora y Yo…es decir…que no estamos divorciados, pero que desde hace dos años no vivimos juntos…así que al parecer, estas personas piensan que este no es el mejor ambiente para ustedes…que solo…no podré hacerme cargo de dos, pues lo que ustedes necesitan es una familia…así que…

Iba a continuar con la explicación, cuando se percato de la expresión aterrorizada de Isamu, que negaba con la cabeza, lo que su mente infantil pero despierta, le decía que estaba pasando…

.- No quieren que nos quedemos contigo ¿verdad?...Nos harán volver al Orfanato...

.- No Isamu…espera…deja que termine de explicarte…

.- ¡Nos darán en adopción a matrimonios diferentes y nos separaran!...¡Eso Querían hacer!!-

Continuo diciendo, sin hacer caso de los intentos del rubio por que lo escuchara…la idea de regresar a Norteamérica y ser separada de su pequeña Hermana, lo único que le quedaba de lo que había sido su Familia, lo aterraba, a tal grado que el tono de sus palabras comenzaron a rayar en la histeria…

.- Isamu, tranquilízate por Favor, eso no pasara, No lo permitiré…no dejare que nadie los separe ¿Me oyes?...-

Yamato trataba de hacerle entrar en razón sin mucho éxito, Por su parte, Naomi al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, comenzó a Gimotear asustada al no comprender que es lo que estaba pasando…Sora no atinaba que hacer…una vez mas las cosas salían fuera del control de su marido…¿es que esto iba a ser siempre así?...

.- Si tan solo…¡Si tan solo Tía Sora nos quisiera, Naomi y yo no tendríamos que regresar al Orfanato…- Exclamo repentinamente el pequeño antes de salir corriendo seguido por Naomi, que asustada, gritaba que le esperase…

La afirmación de Isamu paralizo por completo el corazón de Sora, junto con el mundo a su alrededor…

.- suspiro …me odia…seguramente Taichi y Mimi también lo hacen…donde quiera que estén…- musito, mientras apesumbrada se dejaba caer en una de las sillas al sentir como sus pies comenzaban a perder fuerza...- lo merezco…- agrego al cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y enterrar el rostro en ellos, imaginando como sus fallecidos amigos la miraban con reproche…

Viendo como le habían afectado las palabras del infante, Yamato estiro lentamente su mano para ofrecerle un poco de confort, pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozar aquella cabellera que parecía emanar fuego, detuvo su rumbo temiendo incomodarla…o quizás, mas que nada…que lo rechazara…después de todo, Sora ya una vez se había negado a ser consolada…

Pero No…simplemente no podía dejarla así, antaño no había soportado verla sufrir, y ahora, al sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón al verla abatida por las palabras de un niño, se daba cuenta de que eso no había cambiado aun ahora…

.- No digas eso…he hablado con el, así que te puedo decir con toda seguridad que Isamu solo esta asustado, así que no tomes tan a pecho sus palabras…el te quiere y respeta mas de lo que puedes imaginar…- dijo con voz tan suave, como era el tacto que usaba al acariciar los cabellos de su esposa…la sintió estremecerse con aquel débil contacto, y se pregunto si de igual forma, ella había sentido su propio estremecimiento…hacia tanto que no la tocaba de aquella manera y el ligero espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo fue inevitable …

Sora levanto lentamente el rostro guardando silencio mientras se perdió por unos instantes dentro de sus ojos Azules, tiempo suficiente para recobrar la compostura y levantarse con la excusa de preparar un poco de Te y darle la espalda…Lo que hizo pensar a Yamato que le había molestado su atrevimiento, ignorando que no era así…hace tanto que Sora no sentía la calidez de su esposo que sencillamente se había asustado un poco…

.- …Y…¿Qué harás al respecto Yamato?...lamentablemente los dos últimos años no son un buen antecedente para que decidan darte la custodia de Isamu y Naomi…-

.- Lo se, pero no es algo que no pueda corregir…me he puesto en contacto con las autoridades americanas, les he explicado mi actual situación y que tengo la mejor dispocision del mundo para cuidarlos…así que han decidido ponerme a prueba por dos meses…enviaran a alguien para observarme y si ven que he cambiado mis "malos hábitos" , que soy un adulto responsable y que este es un buen lugar para ellos…cederán …ellos desean estar aquí…sobre todo Isamu…necesita desesperadamente un Hogar y pienso dárselo…

De alguna forma, Sora se sintió mas aliviada, y aunque sabia que Yamato daría lo mejor de si , presentía que tal vez eso no seria suficiente con las buenas intenciones de su esposo…

…ella tenia que hacer algo…

…No podía dejarlo solo…

…esas indefensas criaturas la necesitaban…

…se los había prometido…

.- Yamato…yo…quiero ayudarte…me quedare con ustedes hasta que logres conseguir la custodia de los hijos de Tai y Mimi…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Ey…¿Alguien se acuerda de mi?...bueno, espero que si U…Mas de medio Año sin actualizar, esta vez si que me he tardado, pero para bien o para mal, mi trabajo me a tenido totalmente atrapada, a tal grado que en principio, he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir y dejar de participar en foros total o parcialmente…y bueno…no se que mas decir sin que suene como una excusa mas que trillada…pero como he mencionado varias veces…no pienso dejar de escribir hasta terminar por completo los fics que he empezado, aunque para estas alturas, varios de ellos ya deberían estar terminados…

Les agradezco profundamente a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leerme, dejar un review o mandar algún comentario a mi mail, siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos para que siga escribiendo, entre ellos a…Rika-Sora, Sakura03, Ayumi – Night Beauty-, Naoko Tsukino, L.I.T, Mizu – Kohai, Antonis, Alda-Gracie, Estrella12,SkuAg, CieloCriss, Isfrid Beloved,Atori- Chan, Barcellas Type R y Jack&Victoria…

Y En contestación especial…primero a :

Barcellas Type R:

No te preocupes, de ninguna forma tomo a mal tu comentario…¿pero que puedo decirte?...para gustos hay colores, y para géneros hay autores…Si, admito y considero que mi mayor defecto es estar demasiado encasillada en el genero Romántico, aunque trato de no caer en lo empalagoso…tal vez sin mucho éxito, pero para bien o para mal, este es mi estilo, y si la gente que me lee, le agrada, seguiré escribiendo, claro, tratando de ofrecerles una buena historia dentro de mis capacidades…aunque admito que quisiera escribir algo mas crudo…dramático…profundo…dar un giro…aunque se, me costara trabajo pues realmente no va conmigo, no tengo facilidad para escribir algo así, a pesar de que adoro las historias con profundidad y personalidades complejas…

Intuyo que tu comentario es una invitación a explorar nuevos géneros, y créeme, tratare de hacerlo…

Jack&Victoria:

Noooo…No he tenido la oportunidad de leer Memorias de Idhún, y créeme, después de leer tus mensajes, me puse a investigar sobre estas novelas, y la trama en verdad me a interesado, desgraciadamente, por mas que he buscado en las librerías y demás de mi localidad, no la he podido encontrar, cosa que me extraño por que tengo entendido que es un titulo muy bueno…ojala y mi distribuidor de libros pueda conseguirme los tres libros lo mas pronto posible, y entonces veré si puedo escribir algo de esto…


	5. Inquietudes, Temores y Esperanzas

_**S e g u n d a O p o r t u n i d a d**_

Por: § Alexeigirl §

**Capitulo 5: Inquietudes, Temores y Esperanzas**

Quedarse

Había sido una decisión tan simple y a la vez tan difícil de tomar. Pero dadas las circunstancias se había visto obligada a involucrarse mas de lo hubiese deseado hacerlo. Porque solo hasta ahora, se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando…

Yamato en su lastimoso estado, necesitaba ayuda.

Isamu y Naomi necesitaban de un Hogar y Cariño.

Y los tres necesitaban de ella…

Nunca se había sentido tan confundida y acorralada como hasta ahora… pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás.

Además, ¿Qué podría perder?

Solo seria mientras a Yamato se le concedía legalmente la custodia de los Niños, quizás un poco mas que eso.

Hasta que estuviera segura que su esposo podía hacerse cargo de la situación sin mayores problemas; y ver que los pequeños se sintieran a gusto y felices con el nuevo entorno que los rodeaba.

Hasta que las voces de su conciencia callaran y la dejasen de sentirse llena de remordimientos y redimirse por aquel imperdonable error del pasado, para que pudiese continuar con su exilio en Paz.

…Y…

Si tenia mucho cuidado, podría evitar formar cualquier tipo de lazo con ellos.

Si tenia mucho cuidado, podría evitar que aquellas inocentes criaturas se metieran en su corazón.

Si tenia mucho cuidado, podría evitar que cualquier sentimiento sepultado por su esposo renaciera.

Podía hacerlo, Y lo Haría…

Aunque no podía ofrecerles en cariño maternal que necesitaban, haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos, mientras no comprometiera a su lastimado corazón.

Y sin embargo para su sorpresa, La respuesta de Yamato, Fue un absoluto:

.- Lo siento pero me temo que en esta ocasión no puedo aceptar tu ayuda.

Dejándola completamente anonada.

.- Pero…¿Por que no?...- pregunto tratando de disimular lo Sorprendida que se sentía.

.- Sora, creo entender las razones que te han llevado a tomar esta decisión que contradice por completo tus deseos y en verdad, a pesar de eso, te agradezco el ofrecimiento - contesto mirándola con algo de dureza, lo que consterno a su esposa – Pero, lo siento; el fin no justifica los medios y mucho menos si solo lo haces por remordimientos, así no quiero ninguna ayuda tuya.

Palabras que sonaron duras a los oídos Sora, que no estaba acostumbrada a que el hombre que la había amado con locura y devoción antaño, usara un tono así para con su persona . Pero conciente de que en los últimos días , ella había dicho y hecho cosas peores, dejo que el amargo sabor de esas palabras reposaran un poco en su lengua, degustándolas , trago difícil de pasar, pero que para el rubio había sido mucho mas amargo hacerlo, cuando esas palabras amargas habían salido de su boca.

.- No te entiendo Yamato, sabes que conmigo aquí, las cosas serian mas fáciles para ti, esas personas pensaran que has dejado el modo de vida que haz tenido hasta ahora…Que somos un matrimonio en reconstrucción dispuesto a dar el techo y el cariño que esos niños merecen.

.- Si, tienes toda la razón, pero seria una mentira…y sabes que no me gustan las mentiras y a Tai tampoco le gustaban; ¿como podría mentirle a sus hijos?

.- …Si, bueno…pero este es un caso seria una mentira piadosa, seria por su propio bien, todo te seria mas fácil…

.- …¿Por qué los niños estarían bajo mi custodia y no tendrían que regresar a Norteamérica, donde posiblemente los adopten diferentes familias?-...

.- ¡ ¡ S I ¡ ¡- exclamo pensando que al fin su esposo entendía la obviedad del asunto.

.- De acuerdo…Pero, Mira, yo no estoy dispuesto a darles una familia para quitárselas después…Sora, esos niños necesitan desesperadamente afecto, protección. estabilidad; pero cuando esa farsa termine y tu y yo dejemos de fingir…¿ como crees que se sentirán cuando simplemente te vayas? , y vean que el hogar que creían haber recuperado y donde se sentían seguros ha desaparecido… ¡ ¡ Se sentirán abandonados ! !…habrán perdido una vez mas a su familia y quedaran con el corazón destrozado. Recuerda que pase por algo similar, así que de ninguna forma puedo permitir que ellos pasen por eso…Tai jamás me lo perdonaría…

Guardo silencio reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras, y lo vergonzoso de sus motivos, cuyo único fin, como bien había dicho Yamato, era apaciguar sus remordimientos.

.- Sora…también se que en el fondo también te ofreces con la mejor de las intenciones, que a pesar de todo, estas realmente preocupada por ellos, y podría jurara que hasta por mi pero a veces las buenas intenciones no son suficientes…no si no van encaminadas por las razones correctas.

.-…Tienes razón, lo siento…no debí tratar de imponerme una vez mas…- dijo aturdida, tratando de levantarse mientras pensaba que lo mejor era salir de una buena vez de ahí…

.- Pero…lo cierto, es que tienes razón…difícilmente podré hacerlo solo y en mis condiciones…así que, si en verdad pudieras quedarte un tiempo, sin fingir nada solo aquí, apoyándome, lo apreciaría mucho.

Al hablar, Yamato estuvo tentado a entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, como una forma de decir "Gracias", pero el temor de hacerla sentir incomoda le había hecho resistirse a mas de un arrebato aquella tarde.

El no lo noto, pero una sensación de alivio y salvación inundaron el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

.- De acuerdo, será como tu dices, supongo que el hecho de que tu "ex" te apoye, Influirá de alguna medida en la decisión de aquellas personas.

.- "Mi Esposa" Sora, no "Mi Ex"…aun eres mi esposa a pesar de lo quieras creer – comento Yamato con cierto reproche en su voz, le había molestado la forma tan casual en la que ella se había autocalificado como la "ex".

Por su parte, ella decidió que lo mejor era restarle importancia a su comentario, no deseaba entrar en discusiones sin sentido, cuando había cosas mas importantes de las que hablar…Pero, había cosas que tenían que dejar en claro…

.-Yamato, ¿entiendes que nada cambiara entre nosotros?...dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y seguiremos con nuestras vidas tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora…estaremos juntos solo en lo concerniente a los niños…¿De acuerdo?...

Sora se sintió el peor humano sobre la tierra, al ver la forma en que Yamato bajaba la mirada con la plena intención de ocultar lo dolorosas que le habían resultado sus palabras…lo había lastimado una vez mas… quizás había resultado innecesario decirlo de forma tan tajante y fría, pero había sido prácticamente una reacción de defensa al percatarse una vez mas del sutil brillo de esperanza tintineando en sus ojos azules…y era lo que tenia que hacer…matar una tras otra, cada una de las posibilidades que Yamato albergara, si en verdad quería que el rehiciera su vida lejos de ella.

.- Lo se, me queda perfectamente claro, ahora, si me disculpas, iré a hablar con Isamu para explicarle las cosas, el pobre debe estar aterrado con todo lo que esta pasando, pero si es tan terco como su madre y tan orgulloso como su padre…seguramente esta tratando de hacerse el valiente…

Después de eso, volvió a colocarse las muletas, y salio de la cocina en dirección a la habitación que era ocupada por los niños. Sora no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y sentir ese gran respeto que siempre le había inspirado, sabia lo fuerte que ese hombre podía ser cuando se trataba de proteger a quienes le importaban; aunque por dentro tuviese la misma fragilidad y miedo que sentían aquellos pequeños, que sin duda a partir de ahora defendería con garras y dientes…y si era preciso… los defendería hasta de ella si fuera necesario.

* * *

.- Isamu…Nii-San…¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

Tras para lo que ella fue una larga y extenuante carrera desde la cocina, Naomi había encontrado a su hermano arrinconado aun lado de la cama, sujetando sus piernas entre sus pequeñas manos, y la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas; aunque no le contestaba, la niña podía escuchar los esfuerzos de su hermano por reprimir su llanto…

.- Ni - San…¿estas triste, verdad?

Naomi se acorruco al lado del castaño, que se negaba a mostrarle el rostro a su hermana, avergonzado de estar a punto del llanto.

.- ¿Extrañas a Papa y Mama?, yo también los hecho mucho de menos, quisiera que Papa estuviera aquí y me cargara entre sus brazos, y que Mama me cepillara el pelo como todas las noches…

A pesar de su hermetismo, Isamu escuchaba atento cada una de las palabras de su hermana, rememorando por su cuenta los recuerdos que mas atesoraba de sus padres.

.- Pero, si Nii-San esta aquí - dijo la pequeña rodeando con sus brazos a su hermano – Naomi no se siente triste ni sola, por que Isamu se parece mucho a Papa…

Ante las inocentes palabras de su hermana, el mayor de los Yagami ya no pudo contener las lagrimas que había estado luchando por reprimir, y finalmente fluyeron de sus ojos chocolate.

.- ¡ ¡ Naomi Tonta ! !

Conmovido, y llevado por una apremiante necesidad de afecto, Isamu le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de transmitir lo importante que era su pequeña hermana; lo único que quedaba de lo que había sido su familia…y su mayor tesoro. Lo cierto era que de igual forma, en Naomi, veía el reflejo de la Madre que día a día lo colmaba de mimos, y de la que añoraba sentir sus tiernas caricias.

Por ello, desde el día en que habían enterrado a sus padres, se había prometido estar siempre al lado de su pequeña hermana y protegerla de todo…cosa que ahora comprendía, era realmente difícil cuando solo se tiene seis años, y su futuro estaba en manos de aquellos que se hacían llamar adultos.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta, hizo que los hermanos rompieran con su fraternal abrazo…

.- Isamu Naomi ¿Puedo pasar?...

Al escuchar la voz de su "Tío Adoptivo" el niño se apresuro a borrar todo indicio de llanto, tallando fuertemente sus ojos con las manos; no deseaba que Yamato se percatara del pequeño momento de "debilidad" que había tenido…seguramente su padre haría lo mismo, después de todo:

– "Los Yagami son Valientes" – solía decir el, y así lo demostraría.

Mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de serenarse, era la pequeña Naomi la encargada de abrirle la puerta al rubio…

Al entrar, Yamato pudo percatarse de los rojizos que se encontraba los ojos del Castaño, que lo miraba de pie junto a la cama, con una mezcla de valentía y temor impregnada en sus ojos…pero mas que nada de orgullo.

.- No hay duda que es hijo tuyo Tai…igual de cabezota…

Sonrió para sus adentros evocando el recuerdo del mejor de sus amigos.

.- Niños, ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?.

.- Si es por lo que le dije a Tía Sora…- Trato de argumentar, temiendo que el adulto le reprocharía por su actitud.

.- Nada de eso – negó el adulto- Solo dijiste lo que sentías, y créeme, te admiro por eso…- comento refiriéndose a los resentimientos acumulados durante su infancia hacia su madre; por haber elegido quedarse con su hermano menor en vez de el, durante el proceso de divorcio con su padre.

Entonces, con tan solo Ocho años, hubiese querido reprocharle tantas cosas, pero su carácter reservado, rebelde, frió y orgulloso le habían impedido expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo…por eso…ahora adulto… admiraba al pequeño Isamu, que había expresado sus emociones tal cual las había sentido, sin duda era Hijo de Taichi cuya principal virtud siempre había sido el Valor, y ahora su primogénito le hacia honor a su nombre…pues Isamu, significaba " Valor ", y el mejor que nadie sabia que a veces se necesitaba de mucha Valía para decir lo que uno sentía… aun mas que para acallarlas…

Fue la expresión confundida de Isamu, la que lo obligo a salir de sus propias cavilaciones.

.- Lo siento, lo que vengo a hablar, mas bien a explicarles, es acerca de mi conversación con Sagara - San.

Los ojos del infante se llenaron una vez mas de incertidumbre. Percatándose de ello, y antes de procegir, Yamato los invito a sentarse a su lado en la cama, en parte para hablar mejor con ellos, y también por que el subir por las escaleras con las muletas le había resultado una travesía complicada y extenuante; invitación que los niños aceptaron dócilmente, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos.

Yamato suspiro hondamente, sabia que un error que cometían los adultos es el pensar que los niños no pueden procesar el difícil mundo adulto.

Gran Error

Si bien, sus inocentes mentes no comprendían el por que los adultos hacen de lo mas sencillo algo tan complicado. Eran precisamente ellos quienes eran capaces de encontrar mil soluciones para un problema tan sencillo, así que no le extraño el que esos pequeños escucharan de forma atenta su breve explicación del por que le negaban su custodia, y lo que el planeaba hacer para obtenerla en base a lo que le había aconsejado Sagara – San.

.- Entonces…Cuando vengan esas personas a vernos, ¿Tenemos que aparentar que estamos muy bien aquí, Verdad Tío? ¡Eso será Fácil! - Comento con entusiasmo.

.- Bueno Isamu…sin duda eso ayudaría, pero no quisiera que tuvieran que fingir nada, Si están contentos aquí…conmigo… deben mostrarlo, pero si no es así, quizás este no sea el mejor lugar para ustedes; después de todo y aunque no lo crean, esas personas solo quieren lo mejor para ambos.

.- Entendemos…pero…estoy de acuerdo con eso de los maestros particulares en lo que podemos entrar a un colegio y lo demás…pero…¡ ¡ Una Niñera ! !... eso es para Bebes y nosotros podemos cuidarnos Solos ¿Verdad Nao?...

.- A mi Si me gustaría tener una Nana .

.- Ash, No eres de gran ayuda Hermanita.

Yamato sonrió al ver la Protesta el niño por la falta de apoyo de su hermana y la parte de su plan que no le había parecido, al recordar que a los ocho años su padre le había propuesto lo mismo y su reacción había sido todo, menos comprensiva, lo que le hizo suspirar profundamente…¿Cuántos dolores de cabeza le había provocado al Viejo Masaharu Ishida?.

Te entiendo Isamu, pero dadas las circunstancias será lo mas adecuado. Mientras dure mi incapacidad podré estar con ustedes, pero después tendré que regresar a la oficina, así que necesito a alguien que este al pendiente de ustedes mientras yo no este; No estaría bien que los dejara solos en casa, no podría estar tranquilo…

.- Mmm…de acuerdo…pero prométeme no será una de esas niñeras adolescentes que salen en la tele: Gritonas, muy malvadas y que disfrutan castigando a niños inocentes por cualquier cosa…nosotros no tenemos Hadas Mágicas que nos salven ¿sabes?...

.- Eh, si Isamu, no te preocupes, me asegurare de ello – asintió sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería el niño – le pediré a Sora que me ayude a elegir una buena niñera, ella tiene buen ojo para eso.

.- ¿Tía Sora?

.- Si…a decidido ayudarnos con todo esto, así que se quedara aquí por algún tiempo…-

Junto con estas palabras, en los labios de Yamato se dibujo una melancólica sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para los niños…

.- Tío…¿Todavía la quieres, verdad?.

.- ¿Eh?

.- A Tía Sora, Tu todavía estas enamorado de ella, y no digas que no por que se te ve luego luego, Papa decía que siempre ponías cara de borrego a medio morir cuando la veías, ¿a que se refería Tío?-

.-A nada Isamu, ocurrencias de tu Padre. Vaya, las "ingeniosas" comparaciones de Tai jamás dejaran de sorprenderme.

Pensó Yamato mientras revolvía los cabellos del infante, quien interpreto su tenue sonrisa como un "Si" a su pregunta, dejándolo marchar tranquilamente.

* * *

.- Dios, esto es simplemente ridículo.

Era lo que pensaba Sora cada vez que habría algún cajón, buscaba un plato, un cuchillo o simplemente cualquier utensilio de cocina que necesitara en el momento.

Y es que fuera lo que buscara y no estaba segura si estaría ahí, se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar que ocupaban hace dos años, al igual que cada objeto y/o mueble dentro de la casa.

Aquello no podía ser sano de ninguna forma.

Cualquier hombre o mujer que fuera abandonado por su pareja en medio de la situación en la que ellos se encontraban en esos momentos, hubiese vendido la casa sin dudar o por lo menos cambiar por completo la decoración. Los cambios que fueran necesarios para iniciar una nueva vida...

así lo había hecho ella, pero no Yamato, el lo había dejado todo exactamente en su lugar. Dando la sensación a toda la casa, la sensación de que el tiempo se había congelado dentro de sus puestas, llenándola por completo de un sentimiento de nostalgia y eterna espera con Yamato dentro, hasta el momento en que ella regresara…Lo que de ninguna forma sucedería de la manera en la que lo deseaba.

Solo esperaba que con la presencia de los niños los engranes del tiempo volvieran a girar dentro de la casa, pero sobretodo dentro del corazón y la vida de su esposo.

Este era el flujo de pensamientos que ocupaban por completo la mente de la pelirroja mientras cocinaba. Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su marido; quien la observaba atentamente el ir y venir de sus suaves pasos dentro de la cocina, y mucho menos de la forma en que la miraba, pues a los ojos de su cónyuge, cada uno de sus casuales movimientos se transformaban en actos llenos de una sensualidad extrema.

La deseaba… era imposible tener en frente a la única mujer que verdaderamente había amado y no sentir efecto alguno. En su mente se veía así mismo parado a espaldas de aquella pelirroja, deslizando sus manos lentamente por la breve cintura que siempre reclamaría como suya, mostrándose ansiosas de desbaratar el blanco moño del delantal que se atrevía a invadir aquel sagrado territorio. Sora siempre había sido capaz de despertar todos sus instintos masculinos, incluidos el de protección y posesión, así que no le era de extrañar cada vez que se atrapaba, como ahora, recorriendo su esbelta y deliciosa figura de pies a cabeza, deseando sentir bajo su tacto la sabida lozanía de esa piel morena, ansioso de aspirar ese delicioso aroma a mujer que desprendían sus poros embriagando uno a uno sus sentidos, deslizar sus dedos entre aquel cabello sedoso que parecía emanar fuego a los rayos del Sol…

Si, ansiaba hacerla suya ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento, y rememorar a placer cada detalle de su cuerpo…pero sobre todo, anhelaba tocar una vez mas la esencia mas intima de su alma, por que lo que mas deseaba era saber si bajo esa fachada de mujer fría y sofisticada en la que se que se había convertido, se encontraba en alguna parte encerrada, la mujer amorosa y calida que siempre se entregaba con la misma pasión que el lo hacia.

Quería recuperar a Sora, la que una vez había sido su esposa, amiga, amante y compañera del alma y lo había salvado de aquel destino solitario al que alguna vez estuvo condenado.

Pero su atención tenia que enfocarse a ganarse la custodia de Isamu y Naomi, esa debería ser su prioridad…pero…¿En verdad iba a soportar tenerla a su alcance y no hacer nada para retenerla?...sabia que No, su naturaleza férrea y rebelde le impedía quedarse inerte ante la adversidad, y aunque ella había colocado una barrera entre ellos, algo tenia que hacer para reconquistarla sin que saliera corriendo.

.- después de todo…no seria la primera vez que ella trata de huir de mi…- Pensó rememorando con nostalgia y gusto los días de su adolescencia en los que se habían conocido, y Sora en un principio lo había rechazado por pensar que el Solo deseaba jugar con ella – aunque lo cierto…esa era mi idea, ¡Definitivamente era un Crió sintiéndose hombre! –

.- Yamato Ishida, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí de pie? ¡Me has dado un susto! – la escucho exclamar repentinamente.

.- Ah, lo siento, no quise asustarte, y ¡Pero que rayos te paso!.

Al percatarse de que Sora apretaba una de sus manos entre un trapo que parecía estar manchado con un poco de sangre, Yamato no supo como pudo moverse tan rápido con las muletas, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parado enfrente de su esposa, pávido ante la sola idea de que ella se hubiese lastimado por muy insignificante esto que pareciera.

.- ¿Esto?...solo una pequeña cortada, nada importante.

No le importo que dijera eso, de igual forma tomo su mano y la condujo hasta el fregadero, donde dejo que el agua fría cayera sobre su palma, y la sangre se diluyera poco a poco con el liquido hasta detenerse…

.- Yamato…Suelta, no es necesario, solo fue una pequeña cortada, estas exagerando. – decía tratando sutilmente de zafarse del agarre de su marido mientras este secaba con cuidado la pequeña herida, sin obedecer a su leve resistencia, conciente de esta, pero no así de la inquietud que su cercanía provocaba en su esposa.

Sus manos eran tal y como las recordaba, Grandes, firmes y poderosas…pero a la vez calidas y amables; tal y como todo el era.

.- Vamos Sora, no es momento para actuar como una colegiala.

Se sentía molesta por la inquietud que estaba sintiendo ante las atenciones y proximidad de su esposo, pero a la vez ese ligero cosquilleo que inundaba su estomago le proporcionaban una sensación realmente agradable…renovadora. Y era cuando se daba cuenta que a pesar de las frías palabras que salían de su boca; que sin importar que los pensamientos racionales dictaran sus actos…eran los susurros de su corazón los que revolucionaban su cuerpo y alma, y el detonador de semejantes sensaciones siempre era el mismo…Yamato.

Su simple cercanía la envolvía en una sensación calida y confortable, que sin que se percatara de ello la obligaba a bajar la guardia y dejarse envolver en ella sintiéndose protegida y lejos de aquella cárcel llamada soledad en la que ella misma se había encerrado en su auto- exilio. No lo negaba, desde su encuentro en el elevador sentía que cada uno de sus sentidos eran en demasía concientes de su presencia, haciéndola sentir tan perturbada como jamás lo había estado, Yamato siempre había sido un hombre fascinante en todos los aspectos, lleno de una virilidad extrema desde el simple timbre de voz, la expresión de su mirada, Su calor, su aroma, su presencia, todo de el la inquietaban, y sabia que no debía ser así, no debería estar sintiendo esas enormes ganas de perderse en lo profundo del mar de sus ojos, ni sentirse tan ansiosa por que la tomara entre sus brazos y ….

.- Y…¿Qué dicen los niños? – decidió iniciar una conversación, exasperada por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando.

.- Bien, son unos niños muy inteligentes y comprenden perfectamente la situación…aunque Isamu no tomo muy bien mi idea de contratar una Niñera y esta algo renuente con lo de los maestros particulares, pero al final de cuentas termino por resignarse; sospecho que tratara de convencerme de que ya esta lo suficientemente grande para tener una nana detrás de el…aunque a Naomi parece gustarle la idea.

.- Supuse que eso pasaría…Isamu saco toda la testarudez y orgullo de Tai, y a Naomi le gusta las comodidades y que la consientan…como una pequeña princesita, tal y como eran cuando éramos niños - sonrió levemente recordando con añoranza a sus entrañables amigos de la infancia.

Yamato no contesto nada, o mejor dicho, no pudo decir nada al quedar totalmente absorto por aquella frágil sonrisa, la primera que le veía después de tanto tiempo…tímida…un poco asustada…pero era una sonrisa de buena gana y tan hermosa como todas las que le recordaba y ansiaba por volver a ver, si fuera necesario con gusto vendería su alma al mismo diablo.

.- Por cierto, ¿seria mucha molestia si me ayudaras a elegir una niñera adecuada?, llame a un par de agencias y la próxima semana comenzaran a enviarme a algunas aspirantes, y me gustaría contar con tu opinión.

.- Claro, creo que hay que buscar a alguien que sea agradable justa y flexible, los niños suelen aterrorizarse con la idea de tener una niñera por que la imaginan como alguien demasiado estricto, que los castigara por todo…en fin, una persona terrible.

.- Algo así comentaron, seria de gran ayuda que se hiciera amiga de ellos, un rostro amable siempre es de gran ayuda en las trancisiones difíciles…

Sora se limito a asentir mientras apartaba sus manos, luchando por disimular lo afectada que se sentía ante la calidez que destilaba su esposo y no dejaba de envolverla.

¡ Que diferencia de aquel chico frió y arrogante que alguna vez había conocido!

Pero que igualmente la había conquistado con su naciente y tímida amabilidad.

.- Ey, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?, me siento inútil aquí parado sin hacer nada, además ya hace tiempo que no cocino y quiero ver si aun conservo mi sazón.

Aunque era cierto que le molestaba las limitantes que le daba su incapacidad, lo cierto que aquello era un mero pretexto para estar un poder estar cerca de ella sin ser demasiado obvio…

.- esto es totalmente estupido… ¡Es mi mujer!, no debería necesitar de excusas para estar cerca de ella.

.- De hecho, te lo agradecería, no estoy muy segura si preparar algo de comida occidental o si les agradara la comida japonesa.

.- je…no te preocupes por eso, si son los hijos de Tai y Mimi, no dudes que sean de buen comer…mejor preocúpate por hacer lo suficiente, por que yo también me muero de hambre, no sabes lo horrible que es la comida de hospital.

.- ¡Yamato Ishida!, solo estuviste un día internado, y si mal no recuerdo…no te quedabas tan atrás de Taichi, también tenias un apetito bastante…insaciable.

.- Mas que por la comida…era por ti…

Cuido de que estas palabras no salieran mas allá de sus pensamientos, aunque esto no evito que sonriera con cierta travesura mientras discretamente miraba de reojo a su esposa deleitándose una vez mas con aquella adorable figura.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero desde hace unos momentos, eran observados por dos pares de ojos que los miraban curiosamente sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos…

.- Ey, Naomi…sígueme –

Siguiendo las silenciosas indicaciones de su hermano, Naomi Yagami lo siguió gateando por el piso, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no ser descubiertos por los adultos.

.

.- ¡ ¿ Lo viste, Nao – Chan ? ! ¿Te diste cuenta?... –

Apenas llegaron al jardín y tras casi arrastrar a su hermana hasta el árbol donde había estado platicando con el rubio y asegurarse de que no habían sido seguidos, Isamu comenzó a saltar emocionado por lo que sentía había sido un gran descubrimiento.

.- Nii-San, ¿No ibas a ir con Tía Sora para disculparte ? , ¿Por qué me pediste que no hiciera ruido?.

.- Ay Naomi, ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?, ¡Pero si era súper obvio!.

.- ¿De que Hablas?, no te entiendo Nii-San ¿Qué era súper obvio?

.- ¡ ¡ Pues que Tía Sora y Tío Yamato aun se gustan ! !, se les veía luego luego en la forma en que se miraban, no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta, pero bueno, eso no importa, ¿sabes lo que esto significa hermanita?

.- Eh, ¿Qué significa?

.- Que tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestros Tíos vuelvan a estar juntos, y así definitivamente nosotros no regresaremos al orfanato, además, Papa y Mama querían que ellos regresaran a ser como antes, así que nosotros tenemos que cumplir el deseo de nuestros padres ¿entiendes?.

.- Mmmm…creo que si, ¿pero como vamos a hacer eso? Tía Sora solo estará aquí unos días.

.- Tienes Razón…pero ya veras Nee-Chan…por el orgullo de los Yagami que lograremos que Yamato y Sora Ishida vuelvan a hacer los esposos que eran…por nuestros padres, por nosotros…y por Aiko – Chan…

* * *

¡ Capitulo cinco en Línea! …WoW, la verdad no quisiera hacer cálculos para saber cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia, pero lo cierto es que si a sido mucho. Lamento en verdad ser una autora tan poco constante, pero como ya he dicho, no pienso dejar ni uno de mis fics sin terminar, se que pedirles la paciencia que me han tenido hasta ahora es un abuso, pero ojala y alguien aun se interese por esta historia, o al menos la recuerde, con eso ya estaría muy agradecida.

Se que a muchos les desagrada la actitud tan fría de Sora, y aunque esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, no debería alterar las personalidades de los personajes, colocando a una Sora fría y a un Yamato amable y calido, cuando es a la inversa, pero creo que en esta historia es totalmente lógico este cambio de personalidades debido a la muerte de su Hija.

Bueno, ahora tengo mucho que escribir, pues debo de actualizar El cielo que el Amo, Labios Prohibidos e Ishida sensei, además de hacer algunos dibujos para mi DeviantArt, que lo tengo un poco abandonado…¿Raro, No?

_L.I.T,Sakura03,Clio Latiny, Kibun No Tenshi, Reiko-01,Ayumi-Night-Beauty, SkuAg, Anna Kyouyama12, Jade Saotome, Wanda, Isfryd Beloved y CieloCriss_, Muchísimas gracias por regalarme algo de su tiempo al leer esta historia y dejarme su comentario, en verdad los leo y los tengo muy en cuenta.

Así que ya saben, comentarios, criticas y jitomatazos, favor de enviarlos, recibo de todo, excepto Flammes

Atte. § Alexeigirl §


	6. Angeles en la Noche

_**S e g u n d a O p o r t u n i d a d**_

_§ Alexeigirl §_

_**Capitulo 6.**_

_Á n g e l e s e n l a n o c h e_

No podía dormir.

Pasar las próximas noches en la misma cama donde incontables veces hacia hecho el Amor con Yamato, no le resultaba el lugar mas idóneo para dormitar ahora. Mas aun si al respirar inhalaba su embriagante aroma, impregnado entre las sabanas de seda que ahora cubrían su cuerpo; tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho la Piel desnuda de su amante esposo, y no negaría que los recuerdos de aquellas noches le resultaban demasiado inquietantes para sus ya perturbados sentidos.

_En verdad no es necesario Yamato, me quedare en otro cuarto, y tu en la alcoba., Es lo justo y de ninguna forma quiero ser una molestia. – le había dicho, cuando __é__l le había ofrecido que durante su estancia usara la habitación que habían compartido durante su matrimonio._

Porque para Sora eso significaba demasiados recuerdos encerrados en un solo lugar, buenos e inquietantes a la vez, pero inoportunos si es que deseaba seguir con la mente y sangre fría.

_No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, seria de gran ayuda que estuvieses más cerca de los niños que Yo. Esta será su primera noche aquí, así que deben estar algo inquietos; sobretodo Naomi, no dudo que despierte llorando a media noche y asuste a Isamu, así que tú podrías acudir a ellos mas rápido por obvias razones – termino se marido señalando su pie enyesado con fastidio._

_Si, pero será lo mismo si me quedo en cualquier otra habitación, además es incomodo para mi estar "ahí", donde…- trato de alegar, pero sabia que Yamato terminaría convenciéndola, siempre había tenia cierto poder de persuasión en ella, y el lo sabia._

_¿Dónde hacíamos el Amor hasta la extenuación?, Cielo, no solo "Nuestra" habitación esta impregnada de esos maravillosos recuerdos, de hecho toda la casa lo esta ¿Recuerdas? ._

Si, el lo sabia, y solo le basto una mirada insinuante y aquel tono seductor que solo el sabia usar para que el muro que había logrado construir a su alrededor durante esos años, para contener sus emociones, cimbrara desde sus cimientos.

Pero ella se había propuesto sepultar aquella parte de si, que solía derretirse entre sus brazos y ardía con todas y cada una de sus caricias, dispuesta a entregarse sin pausas ni limitaciones al hombre que amaba.

Eso era lo que sentía debía hacer, pero ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían cobijado a los niños y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, solo moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cama, culpando al aroma de su marido de su Insomnio, y que en parte era cierto, pero lo cierto es que también tenia demasiadas cosas en mente, e igual numero de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Pero sabia que era su culpa por haber cedido a los caprichos de Yamato, de haberse mantenido firme no estaría en aquel enorme lecho…vació y frió, lo que le hacia sentir la apremiante necesidad de compañía; de "su" compañía, sin la necesidad de estarse recordando que debía cerrar su corazón a cualquier sentimiento por el, y por esos dulces niños que ahora, al contrario de ella, gozaban de un profundo sueño.

- _Tengo que salir de aquí en la primera oportunidad una vez que este lió se haya solucionado_ - se decía, pero entonces otra voz la llamaba _cobarde_, por no atreverse a ir a la habitación de aquel hombre, único capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales y espirituales, _Cobarde_ por no haber depositado un beso en las mejillas de esos angelitos, cuando sus ojitos se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

Mientras otra, apenas audible dentro de la oscuridad de su corazón, le suplicaba en silencioso llanto que lo intentara, que cualquier sentimiento de culpa era innecesario por algo que había sido cosa del destino, que su sufrimiento y soledad no traería a la vida a su Amada hija…

Aiko, su hermoso Ángel…

¿También sufriría al verla así?

¿Al ver a sus padres separados?

Ese accidente era algo que jamás debió de haber pasado, y ni el recordar su apacible y sonriente rostro antes de lanzar su ultimo aliento de vida, le servia de consuelo.

De pronto, escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente dando paso a una pequeña figura que parecía asomarse con temor, y las lagrimas que se negaban a ser vertidas le hicieron ver la figura de su pequeña hija Aiko, pero solo basto que parpadeara un par de veces para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Naomi. Pensó en incorporarse y preguntarle que se le ofrecía, pero el sigilo de los movimientos de la pequeña infante le advirtieron que la intención de la niña era pasar desapercibida, así que solo fingió estar dormida.

Tras unos momentos en los que simulo una profunda y acompasada respiración, sintió como su menudo cuerpecito luchaba por subirse a la cama, y logrando su hazaña, teniendo en cuenta que su cama era ciertamente alta, la pequeña parecía mirar con curiosidad el rostro de la pelirroja, preguntándole en un susurro, deseando que no le escuchara…

.- Tía ¿Estas despierta?...

Al no recibir contestación y comprobar que la mujer dormitaba, la pequeña se deslizo con cuidado entre las sabanas, buscando instintivamente el calor que la durmiente emanaba. Sora estaba a punto de incorporarse confundida por las acciones de la pequeña, pero antes de poder siquiera moverse…

_.- M a m a…_

La escucho murmurar tras un profundo suspiro, y casi podía jurar que al instante Naomi había quedado totalmente dormida.

Extrañaba a su madre, no era necesario buscar mas explicación que esa, y a pesar de que le había negado a su corazón el derecho de sentir no pudo evitar que la ternura por esa pequeña la invadiera, fue una oleada tan fuerte e inesperada que sus sentimientos casi de desbordaban por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas.

Inconciente de sus acciones, acaricio los sedosos cabellos castaños de Naomi tal y como lo hacia con los finos y dorados cabellos de su hija cuando dormía sobre su regazo; total, no perdía nada con proporcionarle un refugio a su soledad a ese pequeño ser, después de todo, ambas lo necesitaban, la dulce infante extrañaba a su madre, y ella echaba de menos a su hija, así que solo por esa noche, Sora ocuparía el lugar de Mimi, y la pequeña Naomi el de Aiko. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pelirroja durmió profundamente, por que por muy imposible pe pareciera, podía jurar que la pequeña desprendía una calidez muy parecida a la de su hija.

* * *

Y si bien, ahora ambas mujeres gozaban de un tranquilo y profundo sueño, Yamato al igual que su esposa minutos atrás recibía la ingrata visita del insomnio.

Aunque era cierto que física y mentalmente estaba agotado, el pensar en los últimos sucesos le impedían caer victima de los hechizos de Morfeo.

En las últimas horas su vida se había convertido en una absoluta ironía. Pues la muerte le había arrebatado a su familia y ahora gracias a ella tenia la oportunidad de formar una nueva.

Todo parecía una retorcida broma, y si era así, el aceptaría lo que viniera con ello y sacaría lo mejor de ello, eso era lo que había decidido desde el momento en que había escuchado la ultima voluntad de su fallecido mejor amigo y esos niños, sus hijos, valían el mejor de sus esfuerzos.

Y parte de esa ironía era que por un accidente había perdido a su esposa, y ahora por otro accidente (bastante ridículo por cierto) y después de dos años, ella estaba "devuelta". Pero lo triste de ello era que la mujer que ahora dormía en su antiguo lecho matrimonial no era del todo "ella", y que no había regresado por el; por ellos, sino por puro y mero remordimiento.

Entonces, cuando pensaba en ello sentía que "Su Sora" había muerto en ese mismo accidente junto a su hermosa Aiko, y eso lo entendía pues una parte de el mismo había dejado de existir desde ese día. Pero ella se fue, y con su ausencia supo lo que realmente era estar muerto en vida. Dos años en los que no recordaba nada en especifico porque los había vivido por mera inercia.

Dos años en los que había tratado de olvidarla, guardarle rencor y hasta odiarla; lo que fuera para sacarla de su vida. Si, también había metido a otras mujeres a su cama, pero hasta en esos momentos de placer sin sentido, era con Sora con quien deseaba estar, eran sus caricias las que ansiaba sentir, que fueran sus besos los que cubrieran su cuerpo, su voz llamándolo anhelante, y al final, y mientras sus acompañantes descansaban exhaustas, el terminaba en el piso del baño vomitando todo lo que traía en el estomago hasta que quedara tan vació como su alma.

Finalmente se había refugiado en el alcohol, y solo ahí, aunque fuera por unas horas lograba olvidarse de su soledad y de ella. Así empezaron las fiestas, donde su hogar se llenaba de gente a la que en ocasiones ni conocía ni lo conocían, personas que no les importaba cuan solo se sentía…quizás tan solas como el pero que no se daban cuenta de lo estupido que era tratar de llenar ese hueco con una vida frívola, alcohol, fiestas y sexo, aunque en verdad no era quien para juzgarlas, después de todo, el solo se dejaba llevar por ese falso mundo al que una vez, en sus años de adolescencia vivió sin saber que todo eso era solo una ilusión, el verdadero mundo, el real, lo había conocido cuando conoció a Sora.

Pero lo cierto era que gracias a ese mundo de falacias, una vez mas ella entraba a su vida.

¿Alguien dudaba que su vida era una completa ironía?

¡Y todo por haberse roto un pie!...de haber sabido antes, se hubiese roto los dos hace mucho tiempo.

_T O C T O C_

De pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente, y una cabeza color chocolate entraba tras ella, mostrando a un Isamu temeroso.

.- Tío, ¿Pu-edo Pa-sar? – En sus expresivos ojos chocolate se veía un poco de inseguridad, y Yamato sentía que si no le respondía, posiblemente ese pequeño se pondría a llorar.

.- Adelante – respondió sencillamente, pero mostrándole una sonrisa que sin duda le brinco confianza al pequeño al sentirse bienvenido.

Isamu entro entusiasta, estirando sus pequeños pies estirarse para alcanzar la perilla y cerrar la puerta tras de si, mientras el rubio lo miraba curioso reposando desde la cama con la ayuda de una almohada que ayudaba a sostener su pie fracturado.

.- Y bien ¿Qué pasa? –

.- Nada… solo imagine que quizás no podías dormir, y me pregunte si talvez no querrías compañía…digo, por si necesitas ayuda…¡Yo puedo ayudarte!...si quieres.

Eso fue lo que digo el niño entre una extraña mezcla de inseguridad y ansiedad, claro que entre líneas Yamato pudo leer la verdadera petición del pequeño: ¿Puedo dormir contigo?. Claro que siendo hijo de Taichi, jamás diría las cosas claramente, y ante eso Yamato no podía dejar de sonreír ante esa muestra de torpeza, sinceridad e inocencia que solo un Yagami podía combinar.

.- Eso seria Genial, ¿Me acercarías un vaso de agua si tengo sed?.

.- ¡Siii! también puedo leerte un libro, traerte el periódico, tu desayuno, ayudarte a peinarte ¡Lo que quieras!.

.- De acuerdo, ¡Me convenciste! Anda, sube.

Yamato, moviéndose tanto como podía se hizo a un lado, indicándole al pequeño que subiera a la cama y se recostara a su lado, a lo que Isamu obedeció sonriente, y con agilidad trepo al lecho.

.- ¿Y Naomi? ¿La dejaste sola?- pregunto curioso porque era realmente extraño que Isamu dejara sola a su pequeña hermana en su primera noche dentro del nuevo hogar, claro, esto si era tan protector como el recordaba ser con Takeru cuando era un niño.

.- No, ¡Ella fue la que me dejo solo Tío!

.- ¿Eh?, Pero, si Sora los dejo durmiendo en la misma habitación ¿no es así?.

.-¡Pues si, pero no! Cuando desperté Nao-Chan no estaba, imagine que tal vez había ido a la cocina por un vaso de leche, y como es tan distraída pensé que podía perderse en la casa y fui a buscarla, pero cuando iba por el pasillo me di cuenta de que la puerta de Tía Sora estaba entreabierta, así queme asome un poco y ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Naomi y mi Tía estaban durmiendo juntas! ¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me dejo solo! ¡A mi! –

Exclamo el niño con falso aire de indignación por que en realidad no podía enojarse con su hermana, solo estaba un poco…contrariado, al igual que el mayor al enterarse de la situación de su esposa, cuando juraba que ella evitaría cualquier tipo de contacto emocional con los niños, pero esto tendría que ser una buena señal ¿No?...quizás tanta ironía tenia una razón de ser…

.- ¡Tío! ¿Me estas escuchando?

.- Lo siento…Vaya, esta es una extraña noche familiar ¿no?

Isamu asintió sin entender del todo a que se refería, después de todo, estaba tan confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando como seguramente los adultos estaban, pero para el su mayor preocupación era su hermana, y así lo expreso:

.- Tío… ¿Crees que ella se moleste con Nao-Chan?...digo…quizás no se a dado cuenta, y cuando despierte…después de todo…Tía no quiere que estemos con ella…estoy seguro que Naomi extraña mucho a Mama y por eso…

El rostro afligido del infante desgarró el corazón de Yamato, era cierto, el que fueran niños inocentes no implicaba que no se dieran cuenta de las cosas y que no temieran salir heridos.

.- Entiendo, y no te preocupes, quizás Sora haya cambiado pero se que jamás lastimaría a tu hermana ni a ti; créeme Isamu, ella tiene tanto miedo como ustedes. Naomi estará…ambas estarán bien.

.- ¿Tío?...

.- ¿Mmm?

.- ¿Seria posible uno de estos días, pudiéramos ver a mis abuelitos Yagami y a mi tía Hikari?, los extraño mucho.

.- Claro, les alegrara mucho verlos.

De eso no había duda, estos pequeños serian recibidos con los brazos abiertos por todos sus amigos, aunque no estaba seguro si a el lo recibirían de igual forma, pues después de la partida de Sora se había alejado de todos, hasta de su propio hermano, ¿Ahora como se presentaría ante ellos?.

El chiquillo asintió confiando en las palabras de Yamato, y con ello llego la tranquilidad suficiente para dejarse llevar por el sueño por que dio un gran bostezo en señal de lo cansado que estaba, después de todo y a pesar de la diferencia de horarios entre Norteamérica y Japón, el día había sido muy agotador. Y llevado por el sueño, se acurruca al lado del rubio, sumergiéndose rápidamente al mundo de los sueños, Yamato no pudo mas que sonreír tiernamente, arropándolo y deseando en el fondo que el pequeño no tuviera las mismas formas de dormir de su padre, o de segura su pie lastimado recibiría algunos golpes mientras dormía.

.- ¿ T i o ? – susurro el niño, ya mas dormido que despierto.

.- ¿Si? –

.- …Gracias…por todo…

Un sincero e inocente agradecimiento que lleno de calidez en espíritu de Yamato; lo suficiente para darle un poco de paz, y concederle el descanso que su cuerpo y mente necesitaban esa noche.

Noche en la que sin ser concientes de ello, Isamu y Naomi Yagami se habían convertido en dos pequeños Ángeles que con su inocencia le habían traído un poco de paz a dos adultos, que heridos y sin saberlo, habían caído a un profundo abismo lleno de oscuridad.

Una noche en la que todo su ser necesitaba descansar; por que mañana…mañana empezaría el delicado trabajo de unir a una familia.

* * *

_Muchas gracias los que esperaron con paciencia, a los que leyeron este fic y han dejado un comentario (igual a los que no), a los que agregaron esta historia (y a esta irresponsable "escritora") entre sus favoritos durante todo este tiempo de ausencia, en verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo y Paciencia._

_Se que este capitulo es muy corto, pero es algo así como un pequeño "respiro" para los protagonistas._

_Cualquier error, mil disculpas ^^U._


End file.
